


A Royal Match

by Tuatara_Cda



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf Human courtship, F/M, Fili and Kili play matchmaker, Gen, Rebuilding Erebor, Thorin's a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuatara_Cda/pseuds/Tuatara_Cda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a story that I wrote and posted here called The Royal Matchmaker. This story is the reworking of that story. I wasn't completely happy with it, but I care too much about the original story to leave it alone. It may take a few chapters to get into it, so please bear with me. In this story I will be following my Middle Earth Consistency Guidlines. Except for the following: Thorin, Fili and Kili survive. Only 2 dwarves (that I currently have planned) marry non-dwarves. Bofta didn't happen. Bilbo didn't give away the arkenstone. Thorin is on good terms with Bard. Thorin kept his promise to Laketown, and returned Thranduil's wife's jewels to Thranduil, but Thranduil is still an a**hole. </p><p>This is also a reader insert.</p><p>You're a maid to Crown Prince Fili of Erebor. The Company of Thorin Oakenshield has successfuly killed the worm usurper called Smaug, and took back the Lonely Mountain. This is the chapter about your childhood, and your some of the background with Thorin and the line of Durin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erebor Reclaimed

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien. Inspired by a submission to imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a story that I wrote and posted here called The Royal Matchmaker. This story is the reworking of that story. I wasn't completely happy with it, but I care too much about the original story to leave it alone. It may take a few chapters to get into it, so please bear with me. In this story I will be following my Middle Earth Consistency Guidlines. Except for the following: Thorin, Fili and Kili survive. Only 2 dwarves (that I currently have planned) marry non-dwarves. Thorin gets sick. Bofta didn't happen. Bilbo didn't give away the arkenstone. Thorin is on good terms with Bard. Thorin kept his promise to Laketown, and returned Thranduil's wife's jewels to Thranduil, but Thranduil is still an a**hole.
> 
> This is also a reader insert.
> 
> You're a maid to Crown Prince Fili of Erebor. The Company of Thorin Oakenshield has successfully killed the worm usurper called Smaug, and took back the Lonely Mountain. This is the chapter about your childhood, and your some of the background with Thorin and the line of Durin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien. Inspired by a submission to imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com

Erebor had been reclaimed, and the worm Smaug had been destroyed. You were one of the first children born in the newly reclaimed Erebor. Thorin's fondness for children, especially orphans, nothing untoward, but a soft spot for them, which lead him to built an official orphanage in Erebor during the restoration. The other children would not take much notice of him, except for one child the first day she appeared. You took one look at the black haired blue eyed dwarf and giggled. You reached for him, you didn't know or care that he was King, you just wanted him to hold you, to spend time with you. He happily and regularly obliged on the rare days he was encouraged to get up and walk a bit.

Some days when Dis needed someone to watch you during her busier days, she would bring you to Thorin, as Thorin was still recovering from his battle wounds. You'd find him lying on his bed, when Dis placed you on the bed with the King, you immediately scooted over and proceeded to climb all over him like he was furniture. Other days, Fili would bring you to lunch with Kili, Dis, and Thorin. You'd happily sit on the floor with Thorin's dog, when Roac would fly in and land on the floor a few feet from you, and look at you curiously. You'd stare curiously back, holding a cup of water in your hands, and a small bowl at your feet, and a sandwich on your leg. You stared at the bird staring back at you. You decided to do something about it. You poured some water into the bowl and waited. Thorin watched to see what Roac would do. 

In a moment, Roac jumped onto your leg and dipped for a sip of water from the bowl, and you looked up to Thorin quite pleased, and you giggled for joy. Thorin joined in by chuckling deeply, getting up from his chair and joining you. There were other memories you had of Thorin, Fili and Kili from your childhood. The king's nephews once tried to teach you to swim. But often, instead, you clung to Thorin, slowly letting loose your grip, as you and Thorin entered. You remembered, you clung desperately to Thorin as Fili tried to coax you into learning to swim. Something you eventually did learn.

You remembered that Thorin would often read to the child, pulling the book down or what ever it was he was looking at, determined to read it too. You'd stick your nose in the book or at the parchment, smelling it, making Thorin chuckle. Thorin would tell you stories about Azog, to which you promptly 'boo'd'. Making Thorin smile in appreciation for you. 

Erebor had been reclaimed around the time you were born. Erebor's restoration was slow but steady, restoring the areas needed first, the protective defences, the residences, the forges, the kitchens, the medical areas, and other areas like that. The other areas like the library, art galleries, music rooms were next. But there was one area of Erebor forgotten to most. 

You naturally missed the attention when Thorin travelled for diplomatic reasons, and was overjoyed when he returned, slowing catching on that he invariably brought you something on his journeys. Wonderful toys that you suspected Bofur made, or wonderful new foods to try, or some beautiful new clothing, usually a dress. The dresses over time were still simple, but became more beautiful with each new year. This led you to believe that either Thorin was very generous, or that he cared for you very much. 

One year, there was a new maid assigned to Thorin, a very suspicious maid. At least you thought she was suspicious. This new maid of Thorin's was confident, could be rather pretty, was sociable, for all you knew she could have been quite capable, and could have had more friends than you, you certainly didn't have many of your own. However, she was obnoxious, annoying, high pitched and vain. One of those people that everyone knew someone like her. Even your friend Molly, a jack of all trades, even knew of this girl and found her irritating. Sadly, Kili was in the same predicament. 

Molly was one of your few friends, she was tall, firery red hair, a sweet heart but not someone you wanted to mess with. You met her when Fili's mother, the Lady Princess Dis arranged for you to intern with Molly to learn a trade from her. Molly could best be described as the mortal equivalent of the goddess of domestic arts, and crime scene clean up. You'd learned all you could from her and you weren't as good as her, but she was proud of the improvement you made. You were ever so grateful to her, and you both were fond of each other. 

Molly ran a smallish group, called the Cleaners. The Cleaners consisted of Molly and about 15 'children' at any given time. They could clean a cave's trolls horde to where it cleaner and more sterile than a surgery room, it would make the Elves jealous. You recently received a letter from Molly telling you of one of her apprentices is soon to have completed her training, a student that has exceeded Molly's expectations for her. 

You didn't notice Thorin's glances, how he would watch you secretly. But his nephews didn't miss them. You had always made sure Thorin got a lion's share of his favourite foods when it was served. You made sure Thorin got the best ale, or special order the softest, loveliest bed linens, or favourite linen materials to be made in to his clothing. You learnt his favourite reading material preferences. You had even become a favourite of his stead and pet dog. 

Thorin had fallen in love with you over the years as well, love from protectiveness and affection for a child, to a friendship that was precious to a king that couldn't be broken or given, often asking you for little favours, such as helping acquire birthday gifts for his friends, and family. His love continued in this way, and grew to that of a man for a sweetheart and hopeful mate. Fili and Kili like you very much and thought you might cheer their uncle up. You helped Fili acquire many things for the King, whom you have grown secretly fond of. At least you hoped, secretly. You had no idea of just how long Thorin loved you, he loved you since he first laid eyes on you as a baby. And you've loved him longer than you realized. 

You were barely noticed by people, except for when they wanted something. It was a job requirement, for a servant girl. You were a multi-discipline maid. Fili and Kili, mostly Fili had spent the most time with you. You were attached to his service, for which he was appreciative of, that you were friends. You took excellent care of him, he never worried about you 'selling his secrets around', and he made sure you were well provided for, that you didn't go without. Over time he had you help him keep his brother out of too much trouble. Something Thorin didn't know but would have been grateful for the help.

You were about to turn 18, when Kili's maid, as well as Thorin's maid had become openly vindictive to you, to the point where Thorin, Dis and her son's protectiveness kicked in. Fili had gone for a walk alone one day the previous year near his own apartments and found a wing of Erebor that wasn't used. He though it was lonely, lost and forgotten, he had asked his uncle to allow you to move your living quarters to a more secluded area of Erebor, where you'd be closer to them and where you weren't going to be bothered. 

Kili's maid, a friend of Thorin's maid, has been still been causing trouble. Fili told you in confidence one night, you were happy to mention that the apprentice of your friend Molly, has finished her training and is in need a job. Fili happily relived his brothers maid of her position and hired the young apprentice. He asked you to have her clean your new apartment as her interview task. The young lady passed with flying colours, much to Fili's pleasure. Kili found over the next few weeks, the young prince found his new maid very suitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	2. Fili's a sucker for playing match maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin returns from a diplomatic visit abroad, and Fili wants to you work/join them for a dinner, that Thorin's asked for your to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

You were appreciative and grateful for being allowed to chose your apartments, to explore a part of Erebor that was forgotten, and essentially had to yourself. A letter arrived the day you moved apartments from Thorin. Thorin was away on a diplomatic visit. In his letter he wrote that he was happy to return soon after a 6 month absence. That he hoped you enjoy your new home, and that you now "owned" that whole wing and part of Erebor that wasn't being used.

You were supposed to have the night off, but when Fili asked you to help serve dinner. He was dinning with Thorin, and there were a few things they wanted to talk about. Citing it was time for another dinner. "Y/N, I know I gave you the night off, but I need you that night. None of the other maids are acceptable for it. I'm dinning with uncle and I don't want any problems. You'll be on hosting duties." He says, leaving you a little confused. Unknown to you, Fili had gone to a great of trouble to arrange this. He got everyone to help with his plan. Except for you and Thorin. 

"What are you up to? You've never had a problem with hosting dinners before!" You asked a little suspicious. Fili had asked you if you had any beer or wine in sufficient quantities for the meal. You did, you just had finished a small batch of both a few days ago. Fili knew that you had found a winery and a brewery among the part of the mountain Thorin had given to you. Fili knew because you had asked him to translate a recipe for wine and beer that you found in a book in another room in your possession. "Yes I have a few bottles of beer, and a few reds, I haven't gotten to the white yet. When did you want them?" You asked.

"In 2 days. Thorin returns late tonight, and he's asked for you special. I'm going to have the meal in 2 days to give him a day to relax and unwind." The honey haired prince answered.

He look a little panicked. "Well, this is special, you're almost of age. I'm hoping that I can get uncle agreeable to help with your society debut." You looked wide eyed at him, clearly not expecting that. 

"My prince, I'm of no great importance. Why would the King help his nephew's maid enter society?" You know that you are approaching it, and if you ever wanted to be married, you need some help. But you don't want just anyone to court you. Secretly, you became very fond of Thorin, through Fili tell you of his likes and dislikes, his hobbies, his reading preferences.

You didn't even know that Fili had answered questions Thorin had about you. Thorin had shown increased interest in you about 2 years or so ago, since you were about 15. You shared the King's secret love of reading, not remembering he taught you to read as a young child. The Lady Dis brought you to the king, when she needed someone to watch you. You'd sit on his lap during the quieter days, he would be sitting at his desk, reading a royal decree or a new book, and you would reach up for it, determined to look at it with him. Amused, he decided to read whatever it was to you. Allowing you to occasionally react. By the time you were 3 or 4 years old, he was well into having you read something to him. When Thorin went on diplomatic travels between Erebor and Mirkwood, or to Rivendell or to the Shire, he would write to you great letters. Letters that you still treasured.

"He asked for you to be there." Fili said, "do you remember what he likes to eat?" You nod. If the King asked for you, you could hardly refuse, he was kind to you.  
The dinner went reasonably well, in Fili's opinion. Although Thorin panicked when Fili tried to enlist his uncle's help. Thorin had become rather smitten with you in recent years, he didn't want anyone else to marry you.

Fili excused himself to the restroom. Thorin asked you quickly, "lass, is this what you want? To be paraded around and looked at like a piece of meat?"

You sighed, "my king, I think Fili wants me be happy, I don't want to be on display, but I think I might have a better chance of finding a good husband with a debut." You paused for a sip of water. "Although there is one I would like to have take an interest, but I don't know if he notices or would even think of me." You look to him, hopefully. Neither of you know Fili's privy to the conversation.

As you clear the dinner table, you see the 2 handsome dwarves talk quietly. The rest of the night progress well, and at the appropriate time, the King makes his leave. He makes the wonderful gesture of escorting you to your room. 

Many weeks later, your debut came and went, and as the weeks pass, with little news, but only what Fili informed you of. He told you that there was a dwarrow of great importance and of the best of families, and considered very good looking. Fili knew what you were hoping for, not know that Thorin panicked when Fili had told him. Thorin asked Fili, "You probably have some idea of what I wish to ask. I'm sure you've at least noticed, I'm excessively fond of her. Would Y/N be opposed to the idea of me? Courting her?" This is just what the lion prince was hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	3. The Calm Before The Storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin returns from another diplomatic visit, and his maid takes something suspicious in to his room. With potentially dire consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

Over the following few weeks, Thorin was under a great new stress, from dignitaries, royal domestic demands, and the prospect of successfully courting you before anyone else had the chance. That's when he started to complain of feeling ill, he started getting sick. You had suspected that horrible maid of, you weren't sure how, of allowing him to get more sick, but even worse, causing it. The first day Thorin was sick, Fili told you of a potential new suitor. He just conveniently left out who the suitor was.   
Erebor was alive with activity. Either people were continuing with the rebuilding, getting supplies, some where starting on repairing Erebor's artwork, libraries and that sort of things that weren't part of the first set of rebuilding. The maids were making ready for Thorin's return, at least Thorin's maid should have been. 

You didn't like or dislike Thorin's maid, you decidedly had no opinion of her. You didn't socialize with her much, as she publicly and privately had distaste for you. You didn't know what you caused her to be this way, you found no loss of sleep or self worth over this, thanks to Thorin's wonderful sister, the Princess Dis. Princess Dis was very much your mother, since your own wasn't around. Princess Dis always made sure that you had a healthy sense of self worth, and that you had some confidence. Fili, Kili, Bofur, Bifur, Thorin, Balin and Dwalin weren't shy about encouraging this either. You weren't skinny like an elf by any means, mainly because Bombur and Dis seemed to think that you were a very underweight child. You weren't beautiful like the elvish lady Arwen, (from what you heard from Bilbo) or even Dis, but you had a balanced and healthy view of your body and beauty. 

You thought it was odd the way Thorin's maid hurried off, claiming that she finally had some time off. The royal maids rarely had a full schedule if their assigned royals were away on official business or the rare vacation. You knew that Thorin wanted his maid to check his room and give it a light clean once a week while he was away on royal visits, and a good thorough clean at least 2 days before his expected return. You knew this because Thorin had mentioned it to Fili while having lunch together, and you often served meals. However you rarely saw Thorin's maid go in the King's chambers for any reason while Thorin's was away. 

The 4 'senior' Durin royals often had you deliver letters for them, to each other or to and from Balin and Dwalin or the Company. If the letter wasn't official or for their immediate family, they other wised asked you to put it into the post collection. These letter runs meant that you knew where each company member lived and a decent idea of who's regularly goes there. You were on your way to deliver a letter to Balin for Fili. 

The one time you did see her go in, she was going in carrying a jar of what looked to be pest and rodent poison. You didn't try and ask her about it, as you couldn't see the jar's label clearly, and you knew you couldn't be sure. So you kept the suspicion to yourself for now.

Thorin had returned from another diplomatic visit. He arrived later that day, late in the evening, just as Fili predicted. You both knew that Thorin liked to come in under the cover of darkness and surprise everyone in the morning after a good rest, meal and bath, rather than arrive during the day.

Thorin found his apartment in order, but not cleaned properly. That irritating maid. He envied Kili for his new maid that was good at her job, but he envied Fili more, for having you in his service. Kili and Fili were very protective and brotherly affectionate to you. You were equally devoted to Fili and Kili, even in awe of their mother Dis. You were secretly in love with Thorin over the years, it was a secret no one, you hoped knew of. 

You didn't have many friends or acquaintances outside the company. You only met Bilbo a handful of times, but exchanged letters constantly. Kili and Fili were two of your closest friends. It was more than that, they were your mother's first cousins. It was known in the living Durin family and to Balin, that Fili and Kili's father Vili had died when Kili was young, leaving their mother a widow and Thorin the responsibility to step in as father figure. What was also known is that Vili had a sister, a human adopted sister, who bore a child, to a dwarven father. The identity of the father, and fate of the girl-child both unknown. The believe that the child to have perished was falsified, but instead Dis whisked the child to the Erebor orphanage in the mountain. The Princess, never having the chance to have a daughter of her own, took great interest in you, placing you with Fili's employ once you were old enough. 

You lay in bed, thinking of that jar that Thorin's maid carried. You still weren't sure of what the label said or what was really inside, but something in your gut told you it wasn't going to be good for the King.

That was the night that Thorin started to get sick. That scared you, dwarves aren't supposed to get sick like humans did, especially not Thorin. You knew that Thorin getting sick so soon after reclaiming Erebor couldn't be good for anyone, not Thorin, not the family, not the people of Erebor. Someone could use his illness against him. If Thorin got so sick that he died, Fili would automatically become King. You knew Fili would make a good king, but not yet. You wished that Fili would find his One someday, but knew if the relationship stood a chance, it would flourish better if Fili wasn't king yet. 

What scared you most was that Thorin was sick, you've been sick yourself but you were mostly human. You couldn't handle the idea of Thorin being sick, let alone him actually being sick. You loved Thorin, you wanted to help him, but you couldn't exactly just go to him and help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	4. The Calvary is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin gets sick, with an unknown illness, and his maids and his own sister quickly tire of trying to help him. So as Fili and Kili are about to go on a hunting trip, Fili comes to you and asks you to take care of his difficult uncle, starting in the morning.
> 
> A special friend of Thorin's comes to you, with a plea to go to the king early, it works and you rush off to Thorin's aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien. Inspired by a couple of submissions to imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com.

A day or two later, there was a knock at the door. It was Fili, he looked worried. You invited him into your apartments. You led him through a hallway, that led in to a foyer, and then to a large multi purpose room, that had some sunlight access, but open air. Your apartment held a gourmet kitchen, a master bed and bath, a second bedroom and bathroom, a power room, a laundry room, large closets for each bedroom, a linen closet for the master bedroom, and one for the 2nd bedroom and one for the rest of the apartment and kitchen. You had a 30x30 empty room you hadn't decided what to do with. There was access through a concealed hallway to the mountain side out side, with a small staircase leading to where your garden was. There was a couple of other hallways that led down to other areas in what was the small part of the mountain you owned. Your apartment was one of several in your area, of different sizes. You choose the apartment that was one of several small one room cluster, and with Fili's, Kili's help, joined several 500 square foot clusters of rooms into single 7000 square foot apartment. The last 2 things to do was to put a door in each side of your apartment into the adjoining rooms. There was a 300 square foot room on one side, and the other a 500 square foot room. One of the new rooms could be a dress making room or something like that. You weren't sure about the other, perhaps a medicinal room of some sort. 

You weren't worried about letting Fili in, he wasn't about to tell anyone where you're apartments were. You offered him a seat, and some tea or beer, the beer he took. He was clearly tired and very worried, "What's the matter Fili?" 

"Oh Y/N, I worry for my uncle. He is unwell, and from what my mother says, he's a bad patient!" You smiled a little. 

"Well Fee, it's my impression that a lot of men can be bad patients regardless of species," you say teasingly. "Some just need a bit of extra love and pampering. If I may ask, how sick is he?" You ask with genuine concern. 

You were answered with "he's sick, I don't know how bad, or how much worse he'll get. Y/N, you have a couple of days off work and I wonder if you would be crazy enough to tend to my uncle?" You looked at him with a 'what are you up to?' look. He smiled his faux innocent look, dimples and all. "He's chased most of the nurses off, and mother would do it, but he's found the end of her patience." He drinks about a third of his beer, hoping to put off saying, "I'm hoping his affection for you will make him a more compliant patient for you!" saying quickly hoping you missed it.

You stopped working mid task, "affection, what affection? Do you mean that he cares for me?" You ask carefully, not sure if you should ask this about the king. You began to believe that the King has grown to love you as you did for him, but you couldn't let yourself hope for it. 

Fili smiles back at you, "lass, Thorin most certainly does more than just care for you." You eyed him suspiciously. "He both loves you and is in love with you!" he blushes, and finally admits to you, "Y/N, there was a suitor that came forth for you, it was Thorin." 

You know of his love and concern for Thorin. Not as a prince for his king, but as a nephew for his uncle. Fili and Kili, as did the entire company thought of you as was family. Fili knew how precious true trust and friendship cost and meant, how hard it was to earn, and the loneliness for Thorin and himself. He hoped that Thorin's 'secret' crush on you would make him a more compliant patient, and allow Thorin to spend some honest quality time with you unsupervised, time that may nurture and develop feelings between you and Thorin. 

You sigh defeatedly, "do you know if he would have fresh clean clothing and bed linens today?" You are replied with a thoughtful confirmation. You groan out, "alright, I'll go and see if can tend to him. But I'll start in the morning. Oin and Balin should be informed, well actually the 13 should know, and only the 13. Hm, well in order to do this, the less people who know, the better. The company can take turns guarding. You and Kili should go on your hunting trip as planned. I might move Thorin here. There's something I need to find first. Thorin's royal nursery, it should be here in Erebor right? Thorin was born here, wasn't he?" Fili nods to your question and request.   
"Here, why would you move Thorin here?" Fili asks.

"Because as long as he's sick, he could be a target for those who would want him dead. If I'm going to take care of him, it would be easier if I'm in control of everything, where he is, who sees him, what he eats. He shouldn't leave the mountain, but can't be where anyone can gain access to him. Hide him out of view but in plain sight. Could it be arranged that what work needs to be done be diverted to Balin, or Princess Dis, unless it's too important." You decided to tell Fili about what your suspicions about Thorin's maid. You also tell him, "Thorin's sick, and he'll need to be in a clean environment, with clean sheets, clothing, everything. His room will be dirty." You pause a moment, and continue, "I assume that you are the only other person who knows the exact route here?" Fili nods.

"Yes, I am. But I would like Dwalin to know, Bombur, Bifur, and Bofur." You nod in agreement. Thorin would need backup guards, and his friends. 

You agreed, "Oin and Balin should also know." You add.

"Y/N, I'm writing a letter to Thorin, I would like you to give it to Thorin when you see him, please?" You smile as he hands you the letter. 

He stands, and turns to leave, you tell him just before leaving, "Oh Fili, if I die in this quest, I'm coming back to haunt you!" You say to your friend teasingly as you leave. He chuckles. 

You only now dared to hope that Thorin did care for you as you did for him. It made you smile, your heart dance and butterflies fly up from your stomach. Balin came and found you shortly after meeting with Fili. Balin suggest you have lunch and some personal time, before meeting him at his office about an hour before dinner. Balin tells you that Thorin's maid was sacked, her and her 'equally' horrible mother were informed that they should take a leave of absence from Erebor in till such time as the King calls them back. 

You decided to have a light but filling lunch, before you set off to gather and arrange a few things before meeting Balin at his office later. You found Thorin's nursery for a certain child's toy. Your room was just cleaned throughly that morning, fresh bath linens and fresh bed linens delivered to your room. You changed the towels in your bathroom and changed and made your bed. You managed to find Thorin's childhood nursery and the toy you wanted in plenty of time, you still had a few hours left of your afternoon off before dinner. You decided to have a quick shower and a cat nap before heading to dinner and then to Thorin's room. You only managed to get an hour or two nap, when Roac came to your window that overlooked Erebor. 

Only Roac knew where your window was, it was well hidden from view from inside the mountain while providing a beautiful view of the interior. Roac flew in threw the window and adjoining room to find you. You knew Roac was one of Erebor Ravens. Special Ravens that lived in Erebor, the Royal raven family. Roac's father and grandfather were friends to Thorin's grandfather, as Roac was friends with Thorin, helped by the bond of Thorin learning to speak to Roac from his grandfather. 

Roac thought of you as his friend, some one who'd happily give him sanctuary, shelter and nourishment when he came to visit. At least you hoped he saw you as a friend, some one he could trust. Roac did, so much in fact, Roac came to you 'cause he felt Thorin was in increasing danger and needed immediate help. You couldn't speak the language of the Royal Ravens, but you two managed to figure out a very basic communication vocabulary. You'd ask a question, and he'd gently nip your for yes, close a talon for no, he shake his tail feathers and crow for help. So when he shook his tail and crowed, it only took you a second or two to ask if it was either himself or Thorin who needed help, just to be sure. He came for help for Thorin. 

You immediately got changed into your work clothes from before, and thanked Roac, invited him to stay as long as he wished, and rushed out to find Balin. You didn't get far, Balin was a feet dozen feet inside your part of the mountain.

"Oh lass there you are, I've just come to get you." He walks with you, filling you in on Thorin's condition, routine while he's sick and so on. Balin has told you that Thorin has made it worse by trying to do too much work at the moment. He also tells you that Fili has given you special leave to tend to Thorin while he's sick, as long as he's sick. You reach Thorin's chamber doors, Dwalin exits and greet you both. You ask after the King. "He's especially grumpy this morning." The brick wall dwarf says.

Balin places a hand on your back, "Now listen, I don't know what you will find in there, but we'll take you in, stay for a few minutes, and then you'll leave with us. Then it'll be best to head for dinner, and have the rest of the day for personal amusement. You'll start with Thorin first thing in the morning." The white haired dwarf tells you. 

Dwalin opens the door, Balin enters first. "Good luck Lass, I pray Mahal protects you! You'll need it!" Dwalin says to you, just as he gives you a shove in. You can feel Dwalin follow you in. 

You muster all your courage, and allow your eyes to adjust to the light before approaching. "Huh, ---hello? My King?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	5. Your Poor Sweet Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your shocked by the state of Thorin's bedroom. Poor's Thorin's sick and not being taken care of properly, and you think quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

You were shocked at the state of Thorin and his room. It was dirty, smelly, the bed was in desperate need of changing, and so was Thorin. You needed to think quick. You turned to Balin, asking him to send for a woman and children in your acquaintance known as 'The Cleaners'. They could clean a trolls cave hord and by the time they were done, it would be cleaner, more sterile than a surgery room. You looked around for anything clean for Thorin to wear tonight and tomorrow. Dwalin managed to find some suitable attire. This big dwarf, looked at you with such worry and concern in his eyes for his friend, such as you've never seen. That alone worried you. "Dwalin, would you be good enough to help me get Thorin to my apartments quietly and discreetly? Also, would it be possible for you to stay with us in my room, while Thorin stays there?" He nods. 

"Ay lass, I certainly can." He goes and gets Thorin as you put the clean clothes in a bag for easier carrying. He asks you, "lass, why are we taking him to your room, surely his would be bigger?" 

You tell Dwalin, "Well, wait and see. I’ll explain when we get there." Your room isn't fit for a king, but it was just cleaned throughly. It would have to do. 

Dwalin, until now was not keen on Thorin being whisked away, but understood, if you were to get him healthy, and kept safe from those would might wish the king great harm. It would be best to hide him in plain sight but not in an obvious spot. Who would look for a respectable, noble dwarf king like Thorin, in his nephew's maid's apartment. 

You and Dwalin got Thorin safely to your room, and placed him on your bed. Thorin looked at you from his seat on your bed. He looked like a big soft teddy bear, with such sad eyes, in desperate need of some love and care. You went to hold him, you cradled his head in your arms, "aw, don't worry Thorin, I'm here to help you." He snaked his arms around you and pulled you in like you were his teddy bear. You kissed him sweetly on his temple above his eye. You think to yourself, 'No wonder Thorin's been so difficult.'

Earlier that day, you had gone to the Royal Erebor Nursery, and there you had found Thorin's favourite toy, found a fabric so soft, so warm and lovely, it could have only been made in paradise. You knew what it was, and you ordered a special bed sheet set to be made, and for it to be delivered in the morning. 

Oin came and administered medicine to a now fed and clean but groggy Thorin. You sugested to Dwalin that it would be a good time for him to collect any personal items he would need and several days of clothing to bring back. You went and made a bed for Dwalin while he was collecting from his apartment, and while Oin was with Thorin. Dwalin returned within the hour. 

You made a simple but healthy and hearty dinner was in your kitchen for Thorin, Dwalin and yourself. You ate your dinner while he bathed. Dwalin was good enough to get Thorin ready, as in undressed, for his bath. You thought you might have had to get with in with him to get him clean. Once he was clean enough, you got him dressed. You managed to tie his hair back before you helped Thorin with dinner. and Dwalin ate his dinner while you fed Thorin. 

You began to explain to Dwalin. "Those cleaners I asked for, it'll be easier for them to do their job with Thorin not there. I want Thorin in a comfortable, but confined space, where no-one but the few know. It'll be easier to tend to him and keep him safe if his location is kept safe. I know my bedroom may not be as grand as Thorin may be used to, but only those in the company know how to get here. It’s secure, it’s clean. It’s….well." You gestured around and Dwalin understood.

When it was time to get him in bed, you brought him to yours. Your bed wasn't as big as his, it fortunately was a full double, but it had clean flannel sheets and was just made. You showed Dwalin the spare bedroom for him to use.

You fetched a pail for the bedside. You wouldn't sleep on the floor while he was in the bed, so you coaxed him in one side, and brought him his favourite childhood toy to show him, which he happily took from you and hugged it close. You walked to the opposite side of the bed, and slid in yourself. Thorin began mumbling in half understandable sentences. Something about the pretty maiden lass that brings him happy food and sweet dream ales. You smile as you wondered who this girl could be. "Good night Thorin" you say as you pull up the warm soft blankets over him. 

"Goodnight Y/N, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	6. Sleeping Beauty Awakens and Bathed, and …...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and a sick Thorin stay with you in your apartments, while you care for Thorin. 
> 
> Thorin awakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien. Inspired by a couple of submissions to imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com.

You couldn't believe what you just heard. Thorin called you his 'love'. Surely his fever is causing this, but you lie there with him. You manage to get a few hours sleep, before Oin and your friend come to the door. You grant them access as Oin tends to the sleeping dwarf and you speak quietly with your friend. You knew she would be very careful, very discreet and she and her children were very very good at their job.

Dwalin returned from a early morning walk, and brought a letter from Molly;

Y/N  
"I know it's early in the morning, but we've finished the main clean up, and it was a job indeed. I see why you called for us. Your dwarf must be very special for you to call us. But as I've said, we've done the cleaning. All that's left to do is bring in the clean bed, and clothing. We've sent the soiled items down to the laundry. There was a substantial amount. I've received the confirmation that the new bed linens are ready, and should be here by sun up, as well as some of his clothing should be ready. In till then, I've sent the children to much needed rest, and I'm going to join them. In the morning, I'll go and make the bed up with the special sheets and put away what clothing is clean and dry." She continues to write that the first cleaning of Thorin's room was complete. The bed was made, the bathroom linens with in place, what bed linens and garments that were cleaned and ready where put away in the proper place. And that the furniture, books, and everything else was back in place. "There's more laundry to be done and returned. I'll be back next week for the next cleaning. Thanks and you're welcome. The children have been begging to see Erebor."  
Molly.

Dwalin relayed her a 'thank you' on your behalf, and bade her fast slumbers, and a much deserved meal for the lot in the morning, and told her that she should speak with a Mister Balin for payment and further arrangements.

You took the written instructions of medicine administering from Oin for Thorin and bade him a good night as well. You sighed and crawled back in to bed next to Thorin, hoping to catch up on sleep. You finally awake several hours later, surprisingly refreshed. You sat at your window seat that looked out over Erebor's interior city below.

Thorin slept for 2 days, waking sporadically for the occasional meal, a quick bath and rather brief exercise to and from the bathroom. It would have been about just after sunrise, on the 2nd full day, that Oin told you that he'd still be asleep for a little while longer, so you decided to make use of your en suite while Thorin slept. It was a good decision as it turned out. You finished, and dressed just in time. You heard the sounds of a waking king in your, bed, you turn your head towards the noise, and got up to walk a few paces, before…."where am I?" Thorin tried to get up.

"Shh, Thorin, please don't get up just yet, you're not well enough to go at full speed." you try and soothe him. Just for him to look at you with curiosity and confusion. 

"Where am I? Whose room,-bed am I in? You're Fili's maid!" He looks you up and down.

"Yes, I am! You are in my room, my bed. I am Fili's maid, Y/N. As you know, you're unwell, Fili has given me special leave to tend to you while you're sick as long as you're sick. I will not harm you. I can explain. I'll call for Master Oin, he would like to tend to you." You sighed out and took a moment to breath and collect your thoughts. "Dwalin stayed with us durning the night, if you wish I can ask him to fetch Master Bombur to come and make you a good meal here, unless you wish me to make it for you? I can answer further over our meal after Oin has tended to you and you've had a wash. 

You retrieved from a desk in your room, a paper pad and pencil, and you walk back to the awaiting king in your bed. You bow slightly and smile sweetly, "Being sick can have it's perks, especially when your the king. What shall the 5 of us have to eat?" You playfully bite your lower lip, with sparkle in your eyes, you can't help but blush under his stares now. Oh, how he loves it when you smile like that. Now you smiled only for him, you both knew it, and he cherished it. He'd have to thank Fili for this. 

"5 of us?" he ask you. 

"Yes, you, myself, Dwalin, Balin and Master Oin. He's written special instructions for me to call for him when you finally awoke, you've been sleeping for most of 2 days."

Holding the paper pad and pencil. You look at him smiling, "Ready for the menu, Thorin."

"When then lass, I suppose I'd like…." he pauses a moment, "I mean, we'll have……" You took the food order down as you sat on the bed next to him. Not realizing that he pulled you in to sit flush next to him, head and back against the head board, like him, hips joined. "And you'll explain, then we'll discuss the menus for the day's next meal, and tomorrow, and such, seeing how you're to be with me till I'm better." He purrs into the long golden hair covering your ear. If only he knew what his voice did to you, especially between your hips. 

When the menu was ready, and Dwalin was off to collect Balin and Oin. You pocketed the meal plan, and waited intil Dwalin returned to your apartment with Balin and Oin. You couldn't very well leave Thorin on his own for too long, but you could start a hot bath for Thorin while you two waited. 

All that you could really think to do in the meantime, was to help Thorin bathe, as it would take Dwalin some time to wake and collect Balin and Oin, and it would take Oin some time to properly prepare and to assemble the medicinal supplies and equipment he needed and to make the walk to your room. 

As you were about to start his bath, you heard a knock on the door. You went to answer it, remembering it would be either the Masters Dwalin or Balin or your friend. It was that latter. You went to ready his bath. Master Balin, took the meal order from you, and decided to get started on it, you led him into the main room of your apartment, you turned to see Thorin reading a book in your favourite window spot. Balin speaks quickly with him as you tend to Thorin's bath. 

You finish readying it and go to the men, you show Balin to the apartment kitchen, where he gets started. You turn your attention back to the king. 

"Thorin, your bath is ready." He closes the book and puts it down, and slowly makes his way to you. You looked at his face, the colour was better than yesterday, and the colour of his eyes also improved. How handsome you thought him. You had to help him get his shirt off. It did occur to you that you would have to help him undress and redress, but it didn't occur that you'd actually see much. He not only had strong arms, chest, and back, as you thought he would. His legs, and butt were beautifully muscled, as well. He was surely well built. But that's not what surprised you, you never gave IT much thought. But oh boy! You got a very enviable surprise when his trousers came off, you certainly won't be forgetting it now. 

He wasn't by any means small considering Dwarves rarely were taller than 5 feet, he wasn't comically small, or comically big, he was, well, perfectly endowed. You were stunned like a deer in headlights. If it was possible, you would have blushed a deep red wine colour. He chuckled deeply, happily, his momentary ability to fluster you. You gently giggle a moment and shook it off. You got him in to the beautiful claw foot bathtub without great incident. You start to help Thorin wash himself, or rather you wash him, as he's still groggy. 

You heard another knock at the door many minutes later, Dwalin and Master Oin arrived. You smiled at the apothecary, whom you were very fond off. A sweet older dwarf, ready with a potion, and ointment, a funny story, a ready can of whoop ass if the situation called for it. "Where can I set up?" You look around. 

"Ah, here!" You remembered that you have a special family antique table that came with a twin medicinal trolley. Oin smiled. 

"Thank you lass, this will do nicely. Now where's the patient?" You nod for him to follow. You both found him in the bath tub playing with a toy duck. 

He stops, looks up and smiles sheepishly. "It almost seems a shame to take him from such kingly distractions!" You laugh gently and fondly. "Come on big guy, out you come, you're clean enough." 

Once Thorin was sufficiently dried and dressed, Oin helped you get him to a chair to be looked at. "Well you'll still be sick for a wee while longer, but you're doing much better than yesterday. Thorin, you're very lucky this lass came and acted quickly as she did. She made the right decision." Thorin looked up at you, smiling broadly, making you blush.

"Thank You master Oin." 

Balin comes out about 20-30 minutes later with Dwalin, with trolly trays carrying the breakfasts. "Ah just in time lads, thank you, on the table please?" You said, and they cheerfully obliged. The trolleys set aside, and table set, "Master Oin, we've taken the liberty of cooking a meal for you as well. Please join us!" Thorin said. Oin smiles.

"Thank you I will!" The morning meal was lovely. 

As on cue, Thorin looks to you, and says, "ok lass, explanations." 

'Oh boy, ok breath' you thought yourself. You finish and swallow the food in your mouth. You take a sip of water, and you take a calming breathe in and out. "Fili has become someone I care about over the years. Not in the way a maid would for her employer, there's that too, but I think of" you look carefully at his uncle - the King - "Prince Fili, is a great friend to me. I hope, I believe he feels the same. He cares a great deal for you. He was, IS rather, concerned for you. He's left for a hunting trip with Kili, and he knows you're sick. Balin, with the Lady Dis' help, they would be able to manage the meetings and other public duties you would have. And anything that would absolutely not wait, or equally urgent then could be brought to you. Fili would give me time off while on his hunting trips, and he asked me to tend to you. Your nurses and maids, for some reason, have been refusing to tend to you, or even worse allowing you to remain in a state that was harmful to you." You needed another breathe of air, and sip of water. 

"Thorin, a few days after you became ill, Fili came and asked me to care for you. That afternoon just after lunch, Balin brought me to your room. Upon entering, I was greeted with such a sight I hope I never to see you in again. The state of your room and indeed yourself, I wouldn't wish on anybody." You told him about Molly and the children. "They can clean a cave's trolls horde to where it cleaner and more sterile than a surgery room, it would make the Elves jealous. That was a few days ago." Thorin grinned at that. You continue, "I asked them, with Balin's agreement, to come and clean your room. They will come back in a week to clean again, until you are better, and once more once you're are well again." You smiled, and paused a moment. "She also said that you're room is cleaned, your furniture have been put back to their proper places. Your belongings, such as personal items, clothing have been put in boxes for easier cleaning, most of the boxes have been brought here, well, to a room across the hall. You have fresh towels, clean garments available, as well as fresh clean bed linens. Whatever laundry remaining to be done has been sent down and should be in the wash now. Also, I've sent for a special surprise gift of sorts for you. I'm told it is ready and waiting in your room." 

You finished answering his first set of questions. Thorin pauses from his meal a moment, you take this chance to catch up on eating yours. "Who brought me that toy? There is only one place it could have come from, and no-one is ever allowed in there. And where's my dog?" 

You stopped a moment, unsure of wether to panic or not. You gently pat your hair above your right ear, your hair was indeed covering your ear. You try to subtly touch your left ear with your right hand to check if it was also covered by your hair. It was. Oin pays no notice of this, but Thorin does. You clear your throat, "Your dog is with Fili and Kili, I believed it would be more efficient to have your dog off hunting with them, and I would focus on getting you better, Thorin." You pause for a breath, "As for the toy, I am responsible for the that, Princess Dis described to me the toy you favoured as a child. And she gave me the detail I needed for the special gift."

Thorin looks at you, you're still nervous. "Thank you, Y/N" He smiles. You relax, and you finish your meals in pleasant conversation.

"Lass, thank you. Fili must indeed consider you a trusted friend if he would even consider asking such a task of you." He holds your head in his wonderfully big warm hands. 

"Thorin, if you or the lass wish, we can have a medic maid take over. Give the lass a break!" The apothecary asks.

Thorin ponders a moment. "No, I will have this lass be my means of care under your supervision. If she's agreeable." He looks affectionately at you.

"It would be my pleasure and honour." you smile in response. 'This just man just might be my death. Well I may die happy.' you think yourself.

You smiled. "Oh, before I forget, I have a letter for you, from Prince Fili, while you read, I need to change into proper attire, if you'll excuse me?" He nods to you. You grab a clean shirt, trousers, and pinafore, and head to your bathroom to change. You had put on clean undergarments when you redressed after your bath. Little do you know, he has plans. You briefly glimpse back, to see him smile mischievously as he talks with Oin. Your hearts sings, but your mind knows better. You've seen that look before, on Fili and Kili. Just before they do something that'll get them in trouble. 

You don't take long to change. You've brushed your teeth and your hair. You've even put on a little of your favourite scent. A little Sweet 16th gift from Fili. You bring out the clothing you wore to bed, and place them in the laundry bag. You see Thorin sitting in a chair, with that same mischievous smile on his face, his eyes following you. Now, you've become suspicious. You know Fili well enough, Kili almost as well, at least you know Kili sports the same smile when he's up to something. You've seen their gorgeous mother sport a similar smile when's she's got something up her sleeve. You realize, that smile runs in the family. 'He's definitely up to something'. 

"Thorin? I've changed." You've now noticed Oin's gone, as has the breakfast trays. "Thorin?" you swallow. "Why do you stare so?" He gets up, confidently, and strides to you. 'Damn that's sexy' you think, heat flaring to your cheeks. 

"Lass, you see, you've been stealing my heart for over a year now, and there's no giving it back. I've developed a liking to having you as the first thing I see in the morning and last at night. That letter Fili asked you to give to me just now." He shows you the letter, you instantly know it's Fili's writing.  
"Uncle, 

I know you're sick, but by the time you read this, Kili and I will be out hunting. We didn't forget about your birthday. So to remedy both problems, I send to you a wonderful gift. She cares for you. I believe she is agreeable to your suit, and that she prefers you to any other. Be good to her, for she will be good to you. She will make a wonderful wife. Love Fili." 

"Because lass, I think, in my state, Fili has sent to you to me as a gift on behalf of the Heavens. You are very lovely, and you ever smell sooo good!" He takes your hips in his strong hands and takes a whiff of your perfume. He moans in delight. 'Gods help me, I may not be able to let her go once I'm well.' Thorin begs to Mahal. 'Damn his smile, his voice, those beautiful blue eyes' 

He brings his forehead to rest on yours. A Dwarven sign of friendship, kinship, affection, love and trust. He moves his right hand to your nape, and takes your right hand in his left and kisses it. 

"Thorin, I believe it would be easier, safer and you'll be more comfortable here, and it would easier to care for you here in my apartments. Would you like me to move the rest of your things here, including this surprise of yours?"

You smile, relieved and happy that he accepts you as his caregiver. He whispers in your ear, "yes. Thank you, my lovely maiden lass", with that he kisses your temple just as you had kissed him.

Your eyes widen in surprise and questioning if you correctly heard him. "yes? did you just say that you want to live with me?" you ask barely believing it.

He smiles, eyes twinkling. "Yes, my sweet." He dips his head and holds yours in those hands of his you love. "What say you, my darling? Please let me stay with you, take care of me, love me and I will return these to you 100 fold! You will not regret it."

What else could you say, but……well you giggled like a little girl. A giggle Thorin loved, he knew it meant you were having a rare moment of great joy.

"Well now, that's settled, lass, we'll figure out when to bring over the rest of Thorin's belongings he wants. That bed however isn't exactly king sized issue." Balin says to you both with a twinkle in his eyes. 

"Well there are rooms across the hall and one next door where the bed can be moved to. If Thorin would like his bed brought here, that would be fine with me. He can use this surprise here." You shyly say. Thorin just continues to stare at you smiling affectionately. "Once the room is emptied of Thorin's personal belongings, I suppose it could be used as a diplomatic guest room. There's big enough room over there that can be used for Thorin's personal study." You now look to Thorin, "Roac knows how to find us if needed and your dog will have plenty of room." 

Over the next few weeks, Thorin's health slowly and steadily improved. Fili, Kili and Thorin's dog returns. Fili and Kili help put doors into walls connected to the 2 rooms attached to your apartment, now allowing Thorin to have his study, and you to figure something out with the other room. You had liked the idea of having a little medicinal garden, and a craft/dress making room. With Thorin's bed now moved into your shared bedroom, it gave the room a rustic dwarvish cottage feel, with warm browns, rich blues, and the divinely soft rugs and bedsheets. The master bathroom was also dwarfish rustic. The kitchen was fit for the wealthiest hobbit, but was dwarfish sturdy and large. The main room guest bathroom was spa like and it's bedroom was of the dwarfish style. The living and dinning rooms were rustic, comfortable with man cave elements. The medicinal garden room/craft room and Thorin's study didn't really have a decor yet, and was still bare. Thorin's books were to be put into shelves he made in his study, once he decide how he wanted to decorate and have his study set up. 

There was a room near by filled with nice bedroom furniture that was taken back to Thorin's old room to replace what was brought over. He was really pleased when Dwalin, Fili and Kili brought his desk and some more of his furniture in. You had put away much of Thorin's clothing, clothing linen away in the closets and dressers that were brought. It was tiring work, but you didn't complain, you got the easier job compared to Dwalin and the princes. All that was left to put away was the bathroom and kitchen linens, Thorin's official papers and his personal items, which he could do later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	7. Answers and a new room mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You answer Thorin's questions, and get a new roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

'Oh boy, ok breath' you thought yourself. You finish and swallow the food in your mouth. You take a sip of water, and you take a calming breathe in and out. "Fili has become someone I care about over the years. Not in the way a maid would for her employer, there's that too, but I think of" you look carefully at his uncle - the King - "Prince Fili, is a great friend to me. I hope, I believe he feels the same. He cares a great deal for you. He was, IS rather, concerned for you. He's left for a hunting trip with Kili, and he knows you're sick. Balin, with the Lady Dis' help, they would be able to manage the meetings and other public duties you would have. And anything that would absolutely not wait, or equally urgent then could be brought to you. Fili would give me time off while on his hunting trips, and he asked me to tend to you. Your nurses and maids, for some reason, have been refusing to tend to you, or even worse allowing you to remain in a state that was harmful to you." You needed another breathe of air, and sip of water. 

"Your majesty, the day you returned from your travels, you became ill that afternoon. That afternoon just after lunch, Balin brought me to your room. Upon entering, I was greeted with such a sight I hope I never to see you in again. The state of your room and indeed yourself, I wouldn't wish on anybody. I have in my acquaintanceship, a woman who does her best to care for 10 or so children. The best way they can manage, is by cleaning. They, as often poor as they are, can clean like I've never seen. They can clean a cave's trolls horde to where it cleaner and more sterile than a surgery room, it would make the Elves jealous. That was a few days ago." Thorin grinned at that. 

"Thorin, a few days after you became ill, Fili came and asked me to care for you. That afternoon just after lunch, Balin brought me to your room. Upon entering, I was greeted with such a sight I hope I never to see you in again. The state of your room and indeed yourself, I wouldn't wish on anybody." You told him about Molly and the children. "They can clean a cave's trolls horde to where it cleaner and more sterile than a surgery room, it would make the Elves jealous. That was a few days ago." Thorin grinned at that. You continued to tell him about what Molly had written to you. "Your belongings, such as personal items, clothing have been put in boxes for easier cleaning, most of the boxes have been brought here, well, to a room across the hall. You have fresh towels, clean garments available, as well as fresh clean bed linens. Whatever laundry remaining to be done has been sent down and should be in the wash now. Also, I've sent for a special surprise gift of sorts for you. I'm told it is ready and waiting in your room." 

You finished answering his first set of questions. Thorin pauses from his meal a moment, you take this chance to catch up on eating yours. "Who brought me that toy? There is only one place it could have come from, and no-one is ever allowed in there. And where's my dog?" 

You stopped a moment, unsure of wether to panic or not. You gently pat your hair above your right ear, your hair was indeed covering your ear. You try to subtly touch your left ear with your right hand to check if it was also covered by your hair. It was. Oin pays no notice of this, but Thorin does. You clear your throat, "Your dog is with Fili and Kili, I believed it would be more efficient to have your dog off hunting with them, and I would focus on getting you better, Thorin." You pause for a breath, "As for the toy, I am responsible for the that, Princess Dis described to me the toy you favoured as a child. And she gave me the detail I needed for the special gift."

Thorin looks at you, you're still nervous. "Thank you, Y/N" He smiles. You relax, and you finish your meals in pleasant conversation.

"Lass, thank you. Fili must indeed consider you a trusted friend if he would even consider asking such a task of you." He holds your head in his wonderfully big warm hands. 

"Thorin if you or the lass wish, we can have a medic maid take over. Give the lass a break!" The apothecary asks.

Thorin ponders a moment. "No, I will have this lass be my means of care under your supervision. If she's agreeable." He looks affectionately at you. 

"It would be my pleasure and honour, sir." you smile in response. 'This just man just might be my death. Well I may die happy.' you think yourself.

You don't take long to change. You've brushed your teeth and your hair. You've even put on a little of your favourite scent. A little Sweet 16th gift from Fili. You bring out the clothing you wore to bed, and place them in the laundry bag. You see Thorin sitting in a chair, with that same mischievous smile on his face, his eyes following you. Now, you've become suspicious. You know Fili well enough, Kili almost as well, at least you know Kili sports the same smile when he's up to something. You've seen their gorgeous mother sport a similar smile when's she's got something up her sleeve. You realize, that smile runs in the family. 'He's definitely up to something'. 

"My King? I've changed." You've now noticed Oin's gone, as has the breakfast trays. "My Lord?" you swallow. "Why do you stare so?" He gets up, confidently, and strides to you. 'Damn that's sexy' you think, heat flaring to your cheeks. 

You smiled. "Sir, I have a letter for you, from Prince Fili, while you read, I need to change into proper attire, if you'll excuse me, my lord?" He nods to you. You grab a clean shirt, trousers, and pinafore, and head to your bathroom to change. You had put on clean undergarments when you redressed after your bath. Little do you know, he has plans. You briefly glimpse back, to see him smile mischievously as he talks with Oin. Your hearts sings, but your mind knows better. You've seen that look before, on Fili and Kili. Just before they do something that'll get them in trouble. 

"Lass, you see, you've been stealing my heart for over a year now, and there's no giving it back. I've developed a liking to having you as the first thing I see in the morning and last at night. That letter Fili asked you to give to me just now." He shows you the letter, you instantly know it's Fili's writing.

"Uncle,  
I know you're sick, but by the time you read this, Kili and I will be out hunting. We didn't forget about your birthday. So to remedy both problems, I send to you a wonderful gift. She cares for you. I believe she is agreeable to your suit, and that she prefers you to any other. Be good to her, for she will be good to you. She will make a wonderful wife. Love Fili." 

"Because lass, I think, in my state, Fili has sent to you to me as a gift on behalf of the Heavens. You are very lovely, and you ever smell sooo good!" He takes your hips in his strong hands and takes a whiff of your perfume. He moans in delight. 'Gods help me, I may not be able to let her go once I'm well.' Thorin begs to Mahal. 'Damn his smile, his voice, those beautiful blue eyes' 

He brings his forehead to rest on yours. A Dwarven sign of friendship, kinship, affection, love and trust. He moves his right hand to your nape, and takes your right hand in his left and kisses it. 

"Thorin, I believe it would be easier, safer and you'll be more comfortable here, and it would easier to care for you here in my apartments. Would you like me to move the rest of your things here, including this surprise of yours?"

You smile, relieved and happy that he accepts you as his caregiver. He whispers in your ear, "yes. Thank you, my lovely maiden lass", with that he kisses your temple just as you had kissed him.  
Your eyes widen in surprise and questioning if you correctly heard him. "yes? did you just say that you want to live with me?" you ask barely believing it.

He smiles, eyes twinkling. "Yes, my sweet." He dips his head and holds yours in those hands of his you love. "What say you, my darling? Please let me stay with you, take care of me, love me and I will return these to you 100 fold! You will not regret it."

What else could you say, but……well you giggled like a little girl. A giggle Thorin loved, he knew it meant you were having a rare moment of great joy. 

"Well now, that's settled, lass, we'll figure out when to bring over the rest of Thorin's belongings he wants. That bed however isn't exactly king sized issue." Balin says to you both with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well there are rooms across the hall and one next door where the bed can be moved to. If Thorin would like his bed brought here, that would be fine with me. He can use this surprise here." You shyly say. Thorin just continues to stare at you smiling affectionately. "Once the room is emptied of Thorin's personal belongings, I suppose it could be used as a diplomatic guest room. There's big enough room over there that can be used for Thorin's personal study." You now look to Thorin, "Roac knows how to find us if needed and your dog will have plenty of room."

Over the next few weeks, Thorin's health slowly and steadily improved. Fili, Kili and Thorin's dog returns. Fili and Kili help put doors into walls connected to the 2 rooms attached to your apartment, now allowing Thorin to have his study, and you to figure something out with the other room. You had liked the idea of having a little medicinal garden, and a craft/dress making room. With Thorin's bed now moved into your shared bedroom, it gave the room a rustic dwarvish cottage feel, with warm browns, and rich blues, and the divinely soft rugs and bedsheets. The master bathroom was also dwarfish rustic. The kitchen was fit for the wealthiest hobbit, but was dwarfish sturdy and large. The main room guest bathroom was spa like and it's bedroom was of the dwarfish style. The living and dinning rooms were rustic, comfortable with man cave elements. The medicinal garden room/craft room and Thorin's study didn't really have a decor yet, and was still bare. Thorin's books were to be put into shelves he made in his study, once he decide how he wanted to decorate and have his study set up. 

There was a room near by filled with nice bedroom furniture that was taken back to Thorin's old room to replace what was brought over. He was really pleased when Dwalin, Fili and Kili brought his desk and some more of his furniture in. You had put away much of Thorin's clothing, clothing linen away in the closets and dressers that were brought. It was tiring work, but you didn't complain, you got the easier job compared to Dwalin and the princes. All that was left to put away was the bathroom and kitchen linens, Thorin's official papers and his personal items, which he could do later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	8. A Restless Dwarf, his Crazy Cousin, and Sweet Surprises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's health slowly improves, and he's started working again, with light royal documents, a few hours each day. But Thorin's getting restless, so Dwalin takes him out for some exercise. 
> 
> You tell Balin about some of the rooms in your private part of Erebor, and he has an idea to make use of a room or two, since Dain is coming. 
> 
> And a wonderful surprise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

Thorin's recovery was slow but steady. Each day, you awoke, showered or bathed, you got dressed. Each morning you made Thorin's tea that Oin prescribed, you got Thorin into the bath, then you and Thorin argued about him getting dressed, and once you won that argument (as you did everyday), then you moved on to the next argument, Thorin's morning tea, and then rather him drinking it of his free will, you made Thorin drink it. By made him, I mean you 'innocently' got him so sexually aroused he'd do anything you asked him. Not that you didn't enjoy it. 

Then you would make him breakfast, then some sort of employment, lunch, some sort of amusement, then maybe some light exercise, a visit from Oin. Then came dinner with the company. The schedule of each day differed each day, some days you and Thorin would play card games for a few hours, sometimes you would read, or would cook together. Some days, Thorin would get visitors like the Princess Dis, or Fili and Kili. As Thorin's health slowly improved, Balin would bring him some light work to do in form of signing royal documents, hearing over the reports about Erebor's rebuilding. You weren't too happy about Thorin going back to work full days, but for now, it was only a few hours at a time a couple of days each week, and it was light work. You did agree with Balin, Thorin did need to keep on top of things as much as he could, remembering that part of what got him so sick was the amount of work he was trying to do by himself. So Balin proposed that once Thorin's mind was functioning to where he could get a few hours in would be a gentle start. Sadly, you agreed, you knew you couldn't be greedy about Thorin. As happy as Thorin was to be getting his fingers wet in his king's duties, you could clearly tell he was getting restless being couped up inside all day, every day. You could do with some fresh air and some time off. As much as you loved Thorin, he could be a handful.

Thankfully Dwalin was getting restless too, so it didn't take more than simple asking, and the promise of a packed lunch for Dwalin to whisk Thorin off for some proper exercise, some training. You hoped Dwalin wouldn't push Thorin too much, but you also knew Dwalin cared for his friend very much. Thorin would be perfectly safe with Dwalin. This also gave you a chance to finally have Fili's potential new maid in for her cleaning interview. She'd be blind folded and brought to your apartment suite, not being told who lived there, but that she was to clean it. A fair deal on your part, as you wanted to get some new books for Thorin to read, something special you wanted to give your surrogate mother, Dis for her birthday, but wanted to talk to Thorin about first, and some other things in your hallways. You felt you were almost ready to tell Thorin about some of the rooms in your residence. 

First you wanted to talk to Balin about something. Over the years Balin had become a grandfather to you as you never knew your own father. You wanted to show him something, not just tell him about it. You have a magnificent library and jewel vault in your part of Erebor. At least you think the rooms would have been magnificent, but since Smaug and the passing of time and neglect, these rooms were no longer as beautiful as they should have been. You wanted to ask him if he thinks you should tell Thorin about them room by room. There were many rooms, branching off 3 floors of hallways. A library, an armoury, a jewel vault, a pool, several rooms filled with furniture, some completely empty, a vault full of dwarvish art works of all kinds, and even Thorin's nursery, there was a room full of plants and herbs that you swear you've heard Oin talk about as if he was dreaming, and the like. Heck, there was a winery - brewery - distillery floor. 

You knew you had to get a move on to meet Balin, he wanted to talk to Thorin. So when Balin met you for lunch just outside the hidden door to your 'residence', he was curious as to why you asked him to come meet you there instead of the usual place. "Hi Balin, I hope it's not to inconvenient meeting here first before heading to lunch?"

"No lass, it wasn't, although I am curious, as to why you're meeting me out here, and not inside. Is there something you don't want Thorin hearing?" he asks you, getting your attention from out of the clouds.  
"Oh Thorin's out training with Dwalin this morning, I thought we could collect them on our way to lunch to join us. But I wanted to meet here first instead of heading straight out." You look around a little nervous, "um, Balin, could I ask you something, it's something to do with Thorin?" he nods, and you continue, "well it would be easier to show you as I ask you." You lead him to the part of the hallway where you had found the pool, the library, the vault of jewels and art works, and you took the key to the door for the painting room.

With the door unlocked, you take the key from the lock, and he opens the door. It's near pitch dark, and you light a few candles around on a table near the front door to provide a little light for the grandfatherly dwarf, and you light a few candles in the good sized room. You wait for him to follow you in, "so Balin, this is one of the many rooms in a 3 floor part of Erebor Thorin has given me. This isn't by far the biggest room. I'm willing to tell you about you any of the other rooms, trusting that no one outside Thorin's original company knows. I actually rather that they didn't know about it at all, or at least not just yet. In particular Thorin." You see the look of wonder on Balin's face, and you smile allowing him a moment to process what he sees. 

"Lass, I had no idea this room existed." You smile at him, 'oh bless him' you thought to yourself. 

"Balin, this is the wonderful part, I'm not sure Thorin knows or remembers, no one knows, but you, me and Fili." A thought occurs to you. "Balin, before we go and I explain and ask you my question, let me show you something." You find a painting of a woman and a man, with the Khazdul on the back. That's when you noticed the name of Fundin on Dwarvish. You knew that Fundin was Balin and Dwalin's father. "Balin, are these your parents?" He cries a tear, yes. 

"Now Balin, to my explanation and question." You walked with Balin, and gave your explanations, before your question to him. "Balin, would it be wise to tell Thorin about some of the rooms and their items? I don't think I need to tell you that I was born in Erebor, I love it and I care about it's history and culture, even if I know very little of it. 

When Fili moved me in to my current residence, Thorin signed a deed of ownership over what I've describe to you, and I have the document. So, everything on this floor, the floor above and below in this hallway belong to me. In this room, is full of what I can only begin to believe is beautiful works of art and sculptures and there's a library of books being neglected and I don't want the items to be taken from my private home and abused again, but there are books and paintings I've been cleaning and repairing. With supervision, I think it would be ok for some items to be shared." He continues walking. You exit your hidden door behind Balin, and you lock it. It was time to get a move on and meet Thorin and Dwalin for lunch.  
"I just would like to tell Thorin about, I don't know, something." You shake your head, you walk to him, and you pull a piece of paper out of your pocket, and show it to him. "Balin, Thorin was drawing this the other day." He takes the drawing form you, it's a drawing of a beautiful, and simple blue sapphire necklace. You had him another piece of paper much older, by at least a hundred years, it was about the same age as Fili, "I found this sketch in one of my rooms, with the jewels. I believe it was drawn or commissioned by Fili and Kili's father Vili for their mother Princess Dis." You continue walking, gently guiding Balin to walk along with you. He's starting tearing up, he's cared about the Princess as a niece. The Princess Dis' husband died in battle when Kili was very young, he fought along side Thorin. "Balin, Balin," you nudge his arm to get him to look at you, "I found the jewels shown in the sketch in a velvet bag. I think the necklace was close to being assembled. Dis' birthday is coming up, and part of why I'm asking if I should tell Thorin, is because I want the Princess to have the necklace her husband intended to give her, I don't even care about who gives it to her." This sealed the deal with Balin.  
"Lass, I think that it would be wise to carefully tell Thorin about the rooms. I agree with your sentiments regarding preserving the books, and artwork. I think tonight is the group dinner?" you nod, he continues, "well, Thorin's cousin Dain is coming and I think that we should tell him about the rooms afterwards, and I'll help you tell him!" You smile relieved. You continue walking towards meeting Dwalin and Thorin. "As for the necklace for Dis, I think it's a wonderful idea. Thorin can assemble the necklace, and you and the princes can give her the original sketch. She would appreciate it." Balin advises you, and it warms your heart. 

"I think I hear Dwalin and Thorin, let's continue. Did I hear you correctly when you said a cousin of Thorin is coming?" You inquire, "what's he like? Is he coming because of Thorin being ill?" Your grandfatherly companion smiles affectionately at your bursting questions.  
Lunch with Dwalin, Balin, and Thorin was a very nice alternative to having lunch in the mountain. Beautiful surroundings, wonderful fresh air, space to move around, and wonderful company. Balin cleared his throat and asked causally, "Y/N, might I try some of your beer that you've brought?" He gave you a nod and an encourage look.   
"Certainly, here you are." You hand him a bottle, "would either of you like to try some?" you look to Thorin and Dwalin. They nearly bowled you over reaching for a bottle each. 

"Lass, this is wonderful." Balin decides, Dwalin chimes, "ay, it's better than a lot I've tried." You smiled, happy with the result. Thorin gets suspicious, "lamb, where did you get the beer? It's familiar."

Your eyes widen in mild surprise at the question. You look to Balin, who gave you another encouraging nod. "Um, I made it!"   
Thorin and Dwalin both surprised, "you made this?" The brick wall dwarf asked still surprised. You nod. 

"It took me a bit of work to figure out the exact measurement for each ingredients. It wasn't until I got over my stubbornness and ask Fili to read the book of instructions for me, as each recipe was in Khzadul. As you can imagine how excited Fili and Kili would be about it." You turn to Thorin, "do you remember your birthday last year?" He nods. "well I made that beer too, and some of the other liquor, the one made of rye. And the wine Fili gave you for Durin's Day."  
Thorin shared a look with Dwalin, you almost missed it. "What? What was that look for?" You ask, finally looking back to Balin. 

"Well that rye drink was nice enough, but not quiet right yet, as if it wasn't old enough!" Thorin answered gently, looking down. 

"Dang it, did you tell Fili or Kili this?" he nodded. "Well, why didn't they tell me, it would have been good to know." You're a little annoyed now, it would have been good information to know. 

As if on cue, Balin jumped in, "speaking of beer, and good information to know, lads, Dain is coming to see Thorin. He's heard that you got sick" looking at Thorin, "and he'll be here within a week's time." He pauses and looks down as if to muster courage. He looks up and to you, "Y/N, I know you've got your hands full with Thorin, but would you consider being his host and allowing him to stay in a small apartment room in your residence?" Now normally if Balin was asking for a room for himself, there wouldn't be no hesitation to say 'yes'. However, this was for someone you never met, and from Balin's description, Dain was certifiably nuts, but he was Thorin's cousin, and Thorin has always been very good to you, as Balin and the entire company have been and continue to be. You also knew from Balin's description of Dain, as per the example given by Balin, Dain would not be kept from his kin or be stood between his kin for any reason. Balin would not have asked if there was another easier way.

You closed your eyes and sighed out, opening your eyes, "there should be a few rooms of various size across the hall from our room, that you can choose from, and several rooms filled with furniture to chose from. How long of a visit should I make ready for, from 'crazy dwarf'? " You looked at Balin, determined to help, with a little justified panic in your eyes.

Balin smiled, and you could feel Thorin smile from behind you. "Crazy dwarf?" Thorin asks. 

"Hm, yes, from Balin's description, 'he's crazy dwarf'." You look back to Thorin, "you're grumpy, occasionally stubborn but very majestic dwarf'." You continued smiling teasingly. He chuckles.

"Execellent. When you and I return lass, we can begin to make ready." Balin said settling the matter. "And perhaps with Thorin's support, we can order more ingredients to make more beer for when Dain arrives?" he slips the question in. Thorin nods, and you now understand why Balin asked for beer and said to mention it before Dain arrived.

With lunch finished, you and your 3 companions pack up the lunch things, and you ask Dwalin and Thorin, "so what's next for you to do today?"

"Well, I'll take Thorin home through the village and then take the long way through Erebor for a quick showing to the people." You smile.

"That's a good idea, let them see him. It will hopefully reassure them. Just be home for dinner." You look to Balin. "Mr Balin, I have a few things to get for dinner tonight, would you like to join me?" He smiles and offers you his arm. 

After an hour or so, you and Balin arrive back to your apartment, and your pleased to see that Fili's new maid had been in. You head towards Thorin's 'office' to return his drawing of Dis' necklace and noticed that it was cleaned, and upon returning to the kitchen it was the same. The kitchen was clean, as was the master bedroom and bathroom, and Thorin's office, but not many other rooms such as the Dwalin's bedroom and bathroom and your work room. You had found a notice from Fili explaining that the new maid had started but couldn't finish in the time allotted for a legitimate reason. She would however return tomorrow to finish. That was fine with you. 

You had put the groceries away, and headed across the hall and met up with Balin. It was a good time to make some sort of decision about Dain's visit before dinner. Dinner wouldn't take too long to make and it could be cooked while the company had gathered. So with a notebook, and pencil in your hand, you and Balin headed in to a few different rooms to first decide which room Dain would stay in. Then you would need to decide the furniture needed. Balin had decided upon a room that was about 1500 square feet, including an en suite bathroom.

You could hear Thorin and Dwalin returning. Time to head back to the apartment. You and Balin could decide upon furniture tomorrow. The company had started arriving in good time to relax and spread out before dinner would be ready. Oin had been one of the first to arrive. He managed to get Thorin seated on a living room chair so he could look Thorin over. Oin declares Thorin is improving slowly but nicely. Oin sends Thorin in the bathroom for a shower while he makes up Thorin's medicine for the evening. 

While Thorin was showering, Fili, Kili, Bofur and Bifur arrive carrying several medium sized casks of beer, while Ori held the door open for them. You washed your hands and had got started on dinner, something you called Beef Stroganoff, with red, yellow and orange peppers, and green peas. You were determined that Ori would eat the bell peppers and peas even if you had to feed him yourself. Boy, you loved Ori as a brother but he could be stubborn too. 

That's when you noticed Oin trying to get Thorin's medicine into needle. You stopped him, "Oin, I think I have an easier way of getting Thorin to take his medicine." You nod, as you grabbed a good sized beer mug, and filled it with beer. You brought it to the apothecary, "here, now let's put the medicine in the beer." Oin smiles and laughs.

"Well done lass. that's much better."  
The evening went every well. Once the company had their fill and had gone home, you were finally alone with Thorin. Blissfully quiet, and in time for bed. You got Thorin successfully in bed with ease and yourself. There however was a question bugging you, so you shyly ask Thorin, "do you think I'm unattractive?" 

Thorin, startled by the question. "Good heavens, no darling, you're beautiful, to me at least. Why the sudden question?"

"Well most human girls my age have suitors, even the dwarrowdams at the same point in their lives have men noticing them." You confess, a little disheartened. You hadn't realized just how drunk Thorin was, until he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in, nuzzling, puppy kisses, cuddling. "Thorin, what are you doing?" you ask, giggling, a little flustered.

"can't a dwarrow in love, show his dwarrowdam some love?" he responds, peppering sweet kisses all over your neck, face, and shoulders.

Giggling quietly again, "yes, but I'm not a dwarrowdam, and you're drunk." 

Still not letting go, "Yes, you are, you're MY dwarrowdam, and always will be. So what if I'm a little drunk? I still love you." He countered.

Shocked, no one's ever said this to you, beside the princess Dis, and certainly not by any man. "Wait, you love me?"

Now, his arms still around you securing you to him, kissing you lovingly on the lips, "yes I do, my love," he notices your shy uncertain look in your eyes, "my love, let me court you?" This is what you've wanted for years, and you couldn't believe that you even heard it. "Y/N, will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	9. Well, that's Unexpected.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You answer Thorin's question, and some reservations he has. A huge surprise comes your way, in answer to a strange dream you have. Thorin makes an announcement.
> 
> The place the group has lunch in Dale, is a place very much like a restaurant in NYC, and I think it's called something like August's.
> 
> Also there is some mild adult content in this chapter, so please be advised and use discretion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

"Do you mean it, Thorin?" he nods, now you can see that he's serious.

You swallow, and take a breath, "Yes, Thorin. Yes, I'll marry you, please braid my hair." Your eyes shone, bright, he smiled to match. Then his face began to show worry, and you start to doubt and begin to feel insecure as if he thinks he made a mistake.

"Thorin, what's wrong?" You ask, concerned. "Please say that you haven't suddenly changed your mind?"

"No, lass, I haven't." he says, now more sober. "I love you very much and wish to marry you, but I wonder, with the differences in our ages, that you would do better with someone younger. Are you sure you can love me as a wife would her husband, and allow me to love you as a husband would his wife?" He asks you. Upon seeing a little confusion in your eyes, "Do you know in what way I mean?" He hopes he doesn't have to explain marital conjugal relations. 

As his meaning finally occurs to you, you ask, "you mean if I could ever make love to you?" He smiles at you, relieved you understand. He nods, you continue "Thorin, I wish to show you something, but before I do, do you need the bathroom?" He nods and uses it. Before his return to bed, you had fetched a book you had hidden, hoping to find a good time or way to ask him about it, but this is as good as any opportunity as you might get. You hear him wash his hands, and him come from the bathroom to bed. "Uh, one minute please, I'll be right back."

You decide to use this time to use the toilet and then wash your hands, before returning to Thorin. When you return to your bedchamber, "good you're in bed, are you comfortable and relaxed?" you ask him, and he nods. You lift the bed sheets and warm comforter off Thorin's lap, and you mount his upper leg between his knees and hips. He takes hold of your hips and becomes clearly nervous. You undo his sleeping trousers and pulls down his under pants to just below his hips, you then blow on your hands, hoping to warm them as much as you could. "Thorin, please forgive me if my hands are cold and still a little wet, I've just washed them." 

You could see in Thorin's eyes that he was wondering what you were up to, but a little concerned of what could happen. After a few moments, you collected your courage, and gently but confidently took his manhood into your hands. Gently but firmly holding it, you slide your hands down his shaft. He tries to sit up more, clearly not accustomed to this. You hold the organ at the base in your palms, beginning to rub the underneath in circular motions with your thumbs.

Thorin speechless by the pleasure, gripping the sheets tightly in his fists, as his manhood hardens in your hands and he tries so hard not to beg for more. You decide after a minute to stop and redress him, not trusting yourself to stop later. You ask him "Thorin, do you now have the answer to whether I could love you and be loved by you as a wife and husband would?"

Thorin cried a single tear, deeply touched by the simple act of love, he struggles to answer. Deciding instead to braid your hair to match his, a sign of dwarrow courtship has been successful and now intended marriage. Thorin places a large hand on your jaw and neck lovingly, and brings your forehead to his, another dwarrow sign of affection. Thorin looks at you, you look like an angel to him, glowing in the candle light he lit minutes earlier. You extinguish all but two of the few candles he lit, placing one on Thorin's bedside table, and taking one to your own on the opposite side of the bed. You got back into bed, he blew his candle out, and you said to him, "It's well past time we both were asleep." Thorin lies an arm out for you to lie on, and waited for you to blow your candle out before returning to sleep in his arms.

You could not remember when exactly fell asleep, but it wasn't long. You found yourself in surroundings that weren't familiar, not to say that you didn't know where you were. You knew you were still in Erebor, but you found yourself in front of a throne you've only seen a handful of times before. The throne was on a multi level platform, and the top of the throne connected to the floor above. Upon the throne, just above where you imagined the monarchs head would be, there was a large white jewel, not like a diamond, but oval shaped, and coloured pigmented, like a poi shell, but with a white base. This jewel glowed as if it was it's own power source. From what Fili and Balin has told you, you knew this jewel was the Arkenstone, and so the throne it was ornamenting was Thorin's throne. You've never been this close to the throne of Erebor. It looked lonely with no one sitting in it, and that thought is what made you think to look around.

There was no one around, and you thought it odd, not that the halls were empty, but it was as if the mountain was void of life and movement. Your attention was brought back to the Arkenstone, the precious stone was upon the throne and you wondered why it was there when no one was around to guard it. You began to approach the throne, perhaps there was someone beyond the throne, and when you were within a few feet from the throne, the Arkenstone began dim and shining brighter after every dimming, like the Arkenstone was gaining power and brightness, almost as if it was calling to you. The Arkenstone became so blindingly bright, the light engulfs you and when you can see again, you are no longer in the throne room, but in your own. You are no longer in your own body, but standing over it, watching yourself and Thorin going at it like wild dogs.

You awoke suddenly, you weren't in the throne room or standing over yourself, but back in your own body, in bed with a now sleeping Thorin. You smile to yourself as you lie back down to sleep until morning. Once morning, or at least a reasonable hour to awaken, and you had showered, dressed and got Thorin also showered and dressed, Thorin emerged from the bedroom, with a rather pleased expression on his face, holding your hand as you followed him out from their room with 2 beaded braids to match Thorin's. You were greeted by the company who came to have breakfast together with you and Thorin. You'd wonder if anyone would notice, and if many of them did, they didn't say anything. Balin and Dwalin certainly noticed the matching braids. 

Bombur was in the kitchen, and clearly in his element. You decided to join Bombur in the kitchen where Bifur and Bofur joined you, while Thorin went to the couch to join Dwalin, Balin, Oin and others. You looked over mid task and saw Oin looking over Thorin, pleased with his health progress. Oin stood up and turned to look at you, sharing a look you understood. As pleased as he was of Thorin's progress, the apothecary wished he knew what illness Thorin had, and the potential implications. You saw Ori sitting at the large table near the kitchen, and you asked him to fetch a book in your work room and to bring it to the table. Bombur announced that breakfast was ready, and breakfast was delicious, with all sort of foods. When breakfast had finished and all the dishes and the table had been cleaned, the assembled company bid their 'good day's' and went on their tasks for the day.

Thorin led you to the couch and sat with you with his arm around you. Oin, Fili, Dwalin, Balin, Oin and a few remaining others took their earlier spots around you, when Kili notices smiling, kissing your temple just above your ear, and he asks "oi, what's going on with you two?" Fili turns his attention to you and Thorin, one look and he instantly knows. 

Fili smiles as he knows that they two are now engaged. "finally, it's about time." Fili notices the confused looks around him, "Thorin and Y/N are engaged." This gained happy congratulations from everyone, just for Oin to shoo everyone but Balin, Dwalin, and himself out.

"alright lads, get out and go about your business, the adults need a private talk" the lovely apothecary says praticaly shoving the younger dwarrows out.

You began to talk with Oin, Balin. Oin had asked you about Thorin's progress, and remembering the book you've asked Ori to fetch, now showing Oin the medical book. You had recently found a large book in one of your rooms. The book was old, in decent shape, and have full of information. You weren't fluent in reading Khuzdul, but you learnt enough from Oin to be able to recognize certain words for herbs, creams, and other medicinal items, and corresponding measurements, such as 'pinch', 'cup', 'cream', 'ointment', and the like. You had also found some unused books that you thought would be good for record keeping for Oin, as he had been using spare parchment.

The moment you had shown Oin the first couple of pages, he almost started to foam at the mouth. Such information was thought to be lost, the book as it turns out, were recipes for creams and ointments of great importance, and even more to his delight, rare medical information about long lost illness and cures. He couldn't believe his luck. You asked him if he would like make use of your work room and complete unrestricted access to the book and other apothecary items in the room for his use also. 

You were quite startled by his loud and excited acceptance. Pleased, you led him to where he could work in your private work room, where you kept your projects, books and art to restore and where you grew your herbs and spices and other apothecary tools. Oin thought he died and went to paradise. When you returned, Dwalin had Thorin up and ready to go for another sparing session. It was just as well, Thorin probably could use some strength training and fresh air, and provided you with someone else to watch over him while you were with Balin, making ready for Dain's approaching visit. It also got Thorin out of the apartment so when Fili's potential new maid came to finish cleaning as part of her interview week, along with Kili's maid, it would not raise any suspicion or cause any problems for Thorin's safety and security. You had asked Fili if he could arrange for one the new potential maids to clean Dain's room later.

It came time for Balin to collect you and led you across the hall to finish with the task from yesterday. So with a notebook, and pencil in your hand, you and Balin headed in to a few different rooms to first decide which room Dain would stay in, once decided then you would need to decide the furniture needed. Balin had decided upon a set of rooms that were about 1500 square feet, including an en suite bathroom yesterday. 

You wanted to talk to Balin about your dream after this task, and a something else you decided to ask Balin while deciding upon furniture, knowing that the company would come over and help move the chosen furniture pieces into the room chosen to provide for Dain's visit. You decide now, to ask Balin about something that bothering you about Dwalin. You couldn't tell if Dwalin trusted or even liked you, but you knew that you could trust him because his friendship and loyalty to Thorin. Balin gave it some thought, as he put another white bit of paper another piece of furniture intended for Dain's room. Balin tells you that Dwalin does trust you, and cares deeply for you as well. Balin says that he's also not surprised that Dwalin's incredibly protective of you. 

Balin continued "I remember that first day that Thorin was in your care, my brother had later told me that what had really impressed him, is what happened after you two had gotten Thorin here. He told me what you told him, of why you'd asked him to stay with you. And your restraint in not throttling Thorin. We all know how difficult Thorin can be, especially when he's sick." You paused and looked at this wise grandfatherly dwarf before you. "I can tell how much Dwalin respects you for taking care of Thorin, not loosing your cool, and how from that first moment you saw Thorin so sick, he hasn't seen you flinch once, when so many warriors would have run." He smiles fondly at you with a cheeky glint in his eye. 

Balin sighs, "ok lass, that should be the last piece of furniture for Dain's room. If we need another piece, we'll find out soon enough. Anything else?" you nod and mention that with Dain's arrival any day, it may be a good time to check on the store of Scotch, beer and wine. 

As you return to the apartment from checking on the distillery/brewery/winery stores, you went to check on Oin, who was working happily away. Balin remembered that it was time to go to meet his brother and Thorin for lunch, and had some difficulty pulling Oin away from the book. Fili and Kili came in to collect the maid and sent her off to a long lunch. 

It had been a while since you had lunch in Dale, and Fili, and Kili were excited to take you to Dale, as you rarely travel so far from the mountain. On the way to the restaurant Balin could tell that you were concerned about something else. You tell him of the strange dream you had the previous night. 

Dwalin had wanted to try a new place that Fili and Kili had discovered in Dale, and you were delighted at the quiet place with a glass celling. The lunch was lovely, Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Thorin and yourself throughly enjoyed yourselves. The conversation involved things like the book Oin was enraptured with, things the princes were up to, Dain's soon arrival, Dain's new room. Kili was unusually quiet, when he blurts out what he really wanted to know about, your engagement to Thorin. Everyone chuckles and Kili's cheeks redden. 

In an effort to the day a move on, "Ok what's next for everyone?" Dwalin asks, looking around.

Balin responds, "well Oin, myself, and Y/N have some shopping to do, and the Princes need to get back to the mountain to have the new potential maid finish her cleaning interview, and to help move the furniture to Dain's room." You smile and nod in agreement. 

You finish, "And as long as Thorin can keep out of trouble, you two and wander back at your own pace. Perhaps go to the market place, visit King Bard, mingle with the Erebor people…." And with that you all go your separate ways, you go with Oin and Balin to the market to get the things you need, and to meet up with Bofur, Bifur, and Gloin. Thorin quickly takes Balin aside for a quiet word before everyone goes on their ways.

After a few hours in the market, and an hour or so of travel back to Erebor, you and your companions finally arrive to your apartments. You can tell that the maid or maids have done a decent job of cleaning while you were in Dale. You were brought back to reality, when Oin practically runs you over to get back to your private work room to get to the book. You smile fondly at his enthusiasm, deciding to get him and Balin a beer each to drink while he works, breaking your own rule of no food or drink of any kind other than the ones growing in the room. You decide to pour yourself a tall glass of water.

Balin leads you into your work room, to join Oin. Balin wants to discuss with you and Oin some of your books, and go through the books you've moved to the room and have repaired so far. You say that you came across a dwarrow medical care and treatment book, as well as go through some of the books. The above mention book was the book that Oin spent the morning pouring over. Oin had gone through some of the book and found a medical illness that matches Thorin's. It seems that it mirrors food poisoning and a few others, 

It maybe worse than Oin original thought, if he was correct, and the observations Dwalin and yourself have made, the illness only affects men of Durin or Longbeards of the royal line, and may potentially may worsens, if patient isn't mated. As Thorin appears to be better from being so ill, Oin says he may become worried that with Thorin being cooped up with a 'young' girl of breeding age - you, he might develop Dwarvish mating call and go into heat. He will seek out the lass his body has seen as his mate. It will start by his marriage proposal in what would seem to be a drunken state, then he will seek her out no matter where she is, and because of Thorin's age, it may be more intense. 

The apothecary reads out a passage from the book, a passage that tells of the seven clans or families of Dwarrows, The Longbeards (the line of Durin), the Firebeards (or Firestarters - Gloin and Oin), the Ironfists, the Blacklocks, the Stiffbeards, the Stonefoot's, and the Broadbeams (Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur). He continues that from each clan, there will be a decendant - a dwarrow dam, a girl dwarf. This dwarrow dam, that will appear human, but will be the daughter of all 7 family clans of Dwarrows. Because daughters are so rare, and that by extension a daughter of all 7 clans would be incredibly special, and she is referred to as the Arkenstoness. The Arkenstoness would even harder to find as the girl would appear to be human, and could be born anywhere at any time, but there is only 1 Arkenstoness at a time. The Arkenstoness if not born in Erebor, will be inexplicable drawn to Erebor and to the reigning King. The book says that the Arkenstoness will be the living incarnation of the Arkenstone jewel and will grow to great power and be connect to Erebor and the jewel. 

Balin relays your dream to Oin, and both quickly come to the same conclusion. Oin looks to Balin and gave him a poignant look, to which Balin turns to you, and asks "lass, do you know who your parents are?" he leads you to a chair. 

"No, I don't know! My mother ether left me as an infant or died shortly after I was born, Lady Dis, and a woman from Dale, have been my mother. I do know for certain that I am the Princes' 1st cousin 2x or 3x removed on their father's side." You look to Oin and back to Balin, "do think that I'm this Arkenstoness?" Balin swallows and gives you a look and a nod.

Many hours pass as you talk with Oin and Balin, you barely notice, that the company have started to arrive for dinner. The 3 of you were brought out of your conversation when Thorin and Dwalin open the double doors to the room, and greeted you. "Would ye three quit your blathering and come out?" Dwalin flat out states, to your amusement. 

"Has the furniture been moved to the guest suite?" You're given a nod, you continue "Well I had better start on dinner! You men must be hungry…." You began. 

Thorin beat you to the punch, "Bombur's ahead of you….He found the recipe and note you must of left for yourself on the kitchen counter." You smile, Bombur was a enthusiastic and excellent cook. "He even managed to get the princes to bring in casks of ale and scotch." He got a sweet laugh from you for that comment. 

Bombur was always eager to cook anything for you, he throughly enjoyed new recipes and hadn't been disappointed with yours. You had left a note and recipe out for something called pizza. You joined him and went over the ingredients that would be put on each pizza and the ones that would differ from pizza to pizza depending on what each person wanted. Oin taking cue from yesterday's dinner, put Thorin's medicine in his beer to be given to him. Thorin happily took his beer, and excused himself, with Balin, Fili, Kili and Dwalin for a short while before dinner would be ready. The five men went to Thorin's private office on the opposite side of the apartment from your office. His office was near Dwalin's bedroom and ensuite. Unknown to you, Thorin and Dwalin had indeed gone briefly to see Bard, King of Dale before returning home to Erebor.

It turns out dwarves love pizza, especially personalized pizza with a passion, and dinner again was a huge success. Thorin now decided to ride the wave, and took his beer tankard and cleared his throat, "Everyone, everyone please, I would like to make a quick announcement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	10. Some Surprises Are Good and Some Surprises Aren't Good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin makes the engagement announcement to the dwarrows from the company. You get a dirty's bakers dozen's help in getting your swimming pool cleaned up and ready. Thorin freaks out because he can't find you and learns something new. And you find something quiet surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

Thorin cleared his throat, "ahem, as some of you know, Y/N and I are getting married." Thorin smiled brightly as the room broke out into loud congratulations, "well, Dwalin and I went and spoke with Bard today," he continued, you leant over to Fili and quietly asked if Bard was the King of Dale, and the blonde prince nodded. Thorin continued, "well, Y/N, Bard wants to meet you, soon. I'm thinking within the week." 

You nod your understanding, "Oh how nice. Will he'll also meet with your cousin Dain?" you remind him. Oh boy, the faces of Thorin, Dwalin, Balin and Fili went very serious at the mention of Dain coming and possibly having Dain and Bard together. 

You look at each of the men, "Thorin you do remember that Dain's coming, and that he'll be here in a matter of days." You walk a step or two closer to your fiancé, and leaned in, "Balin informed us only yesterday, if you remember?!?" He clearly hadn't. "Oh well, I'm sure you'll be able to handle Dain and Bard together at the same time!" You assured him, with mild amusement in your voice.

Balin steps in with a suggestion. "I would advise arranging a festival at the end of Dain's visit, and to announce your engagement to Y/N." He pauses and looks to you grandfatherly, "and then Thorin can invite Bard here to you meet you afterwards." You smile, and Thorin asks for a festival to indeed be arranged.

With the main part of dinner finished and the table cleared, Bombur got up from the table and you followed with Dori and Ori, to get dessert to the table. Thorin's gaze followed you, as not knowing that he had more to say. When you had reached the table with your tray of desserts to hand out, everyone happily took a serving and dug in. As you sat next between your distant royal cousins, you noticed Thorin and Balin whispering to each other, Fili noticed your gaze and smiled knowingly to Kili, a look you knew to be of good natured mischief. 

You had to ask, "Fili, what was that look for?"

He smiled to you, and leaned in, "you're going to get a bit of a well deserved surprise, my Lady!" You sat back at him calling you 'my lady'.

After 20 or so minutes of eating desert and pleasant conversation, the evening was coming to an end. Bombur, Ori, Dori, and yourself gathered the now empty desert plates, any tea cups or remaining cutlery and dinner ware from the table and the four of you made quick work of getting the dishes washed and put away. 

Fili deciding that it was time to call it a night, "Thank you for dinner cousin, and good night, your grace!" as he hugged you, whispering "you're welcome" and Kili followed suit and they left. The others following in kind. You were left now alone with Balin, Dwalin and Thorin. Still a little stunned and confused, Thorin chuckled.   
You noticed Thorin give Balin a slight nod, and Balin got up and retrieved a set of papers he had placed on the kitchen island nearby, that you hadn't noticed. Now everyone had stopped momentarily eating, and Balin handed Thorin the papers and sat down. 

You were curious, "Thorin? Why did Fili and Kili address me as 'your grace'?"  
He smiled, and handed you the papers. Holding the documents he gave you, you looked at them not understanding their words, you could read very well, but you were not familiar with any sort of royal documents. "Milady, here are your letters patent, Duchess." Thorin told you, and Dwalin and Balin burst into joyful congratulations, and what just happened hadn't yet registered with you, you looked at him confused.

"Duchess?" you asked still not understanding.

"Duchess of Orocarni, Duchess of Norod and Belegost, Marchioness of Moria, and Countess of Erebor, Baroness of the Blue and Grey Mountains." Thorin continued. "It seems that your cousins and new brothers agree that you should be bestowed titles worthy of you, your grace." He tries to explain to you, your letters patent. You begin to softly cry, he kisses you. 

"My lord, why? I cannot.." He stops you, kisses your forehead. 

In his beautiful deep voice, reassuringly. "My love, it is in my power to bestow these gifts. Such gifts are not refused. Such gifts are traditional of the King, or prince, to bestow on those they marry." He looks at you, and nods. 

You bite your lip, a quirk Thorin loved. You smiled shyly, "Thank you my love." You lunge on him in a bear hug, you break to kiss him. How you loved kissing him, especially with that beard of his.

Balin smiles fondly, and Dwalin growls his low chuckle. Thorin happily admits, "I had been mulling over it for a few days now, and with Bard's, and your brothers input, we drew up the letters this afternoon and I signed it." 

You sat up as if you were spring released. "Brothers?" 

The usual quiet Dwalin was the one to speak, "yes lass, Balin and I have long been very fond of you. Balin has told me that you only have the princes as family, well Thorin soon. We've longed for a sister, and you will be needing brothers soon." You smiled shyly and gratefully. 

Still a little teary eyed, you croakily responded, "thank you. I have thought it would be nice to have brothers." You managed to say before releasing a huge yawn. The three men smile affectionately. 

"Time for bed, I think." Balin says, and gets up, "good night lads, and my lady." he playfully bows, and you smile amused, hiding behind Thorin's shoulder. Dwalin also stands up and offers his 'good night'.  
Thorin stands up, takes your hand and leads you to bed. As you both change for bed, you absent mindlessly ask, "Thorin, where's Orocarni?" 

"Hmm, Orocarni?" he hums as he pulls his shirt off, and thinks as he drops his pants, making you giggle receiving a cheeky smile from Thorin. "Orocarni is a supposedly lost Dwarrow mountain, in the far east past Rhun."

"Will you show me on a map tomorrow?" you asked dressed for bed, and you get in.  
Thorin follows you into bed, "sure, I'll see if I can find a map of the area."

You thank him, as you blew out your bedside light, you feel Thorin's hand on your arm as you lean back and he pulls you to him. He blows out his own bedside light, he lies back down himself, he wraps his arms around you, he pulls you as close to him as he can get you to him, kisses your forehead and nuzzles you, kissing you for hours before you both go to sleep.

The next morning passes without much incident, breakfast comes and goes. Just after breakfast, while Thorin and Dwalin were in your room talking as Thorin dressed for the day. 

Oin asked you for your company outside. To one spot in particular, through your work room, there is a hallway to the fresh air on the mountain side. Oin had asked you if the plants in your work room where the only ones you grew and where the original plants you got your growing clippings from. You had told him that you had a little square patch of garden outside, just beyond the exterior door. You asked if Oin if would like to have a look for himself and see if he could find anything he needs, or if he had any suggestions. You tried to get out and water your plants outside at least once a week, but since taking over the now many months long care of Thorin's health, you weren't able to water them as much as you'd like, and you told Master Oin this. He suggested if they had enough time, to move as many of the plants inside to grow there. 

You weren't out there with Oin for more than an hour, and you were able to transfer 4 of the best of each plant, herb and spice that Oin thought best to bring in. You and the Apothecary had to managed to get the plants in trays in dirt on to wheeled trolleys and made it most of the way through the hallway, when Oin noticed that you stopped. You had a terrifed look on your face, you felt a great panic, not your panic, but panic for you. You knew it was Thorin who was panicking, he was panicking and afraid because he could not find you, he needed to find you, to hold you. You picked up your gardening skirt and rushed past he grand fatherly dwarrow to the interior door a few feet in front of him. In your blind need to get to Thorin, it took a few tries to get the door open from your side, but you got it open. You called to Oin, to come and follow you with the trolleys. You passed Dwalin, who was came into your work room to look for you, you quickly asked him to help Oin with the trolleys, which he obliged with a mumbling stream of confusion under his breath. You just had to get to Thorin, and hold him. Thorin was just outside your work room door in the living room. You nearly ran him over, but quickly spun him around to see him looking terrified and about to cry. You launched yourself into his arms and him into yours, holding him soothingly, apologizing for scaring him. 

After a short while, the four of you managed to sit down on a pair of couches to explain where you and Oin went.   
When you just finished, Balin had arrived for lunch. Dwalin stood up, and called to your new eldest brother. Dwalin relayed what you just told him to Balin, although Dwalin began to ask what both he and Thorin wished to know, how the you knew that Thorin had panicked. 

You looked to Balin and Oin. "Well, we now know that I'll sense him."

Balin sighs, and says to you, "lamb, please get the book for Oin, I think it's time to tell Thorin and Dwalin." 

Thorin still shaken, "tell us what?"

You return within moments with the large book you presented to Oin the day before. A book that was still very delicate and that you carried with great care, a book that Oin took from you with equal care and gentleness. 

There was something about what happened just before that bothered you. "I wonder why I could sense him, but he couldn't sense me?" You took your seat right next to Thorin, so close that if you were any closer, you be ether sitting on him or you'd have to be naked in bed. You looked up to Balin, hoping that he would begin, as you weren't sure you knew where or how to.

As Oin flipped through the book, Balin took a seat on the couch opposite you, replying, "perhaps he has to learn, or the he isn't strong enough," he paused as Oin found the pages concerning Thorin's possible illness and the entry about the Arkenstoness and began to speak again, "brother, Thorin, I believe, well, we" now gesturing to Oin and himself, "believe that Y/N is the Arkenstoness." 

While Dwalin, a soldier, didn't know what an Arkenstoness was, he did know what the arkenstone was. Thorin however knew what the arkenstone and the Arkenstoness both were. Dwalin barked out, "what in durin's name is an Arkenstoness?" 

Thorin remembering what his father and grandfather had told him as a child, "an Arkenstoness is the living embodiment of the arkenstone." Thorin continued with what he knew, information that was in line with the entry in the book Oin had in his lap. Thorin turned partially to look at you, kissing you on your left temple, "so, not only is the story true, you're the arkenstoness?!" You smile, leaning into his kiss, and turned to look at him, Thorin placing another sweet kiss on your mid forehead. "How did I get lucky enough to fall in love with and be loved by the arkenstoness?"

Dwalin teasingly answered, "I don't know, but everyday I'm more convinced that she's too good for you!" Thorin playfully punched his friend sitting to your right, with his right arm. 

You stood up, and Thorin whimpered at not wanting to let go of you, "well I had better start on lunch! Thorin, please come help me?" You started for the kitchen, and Thorin lovingly followed and helped. During lunch Balin had asked you about the swimming pool, and if you wanted help with cleaning it up and get it ready for Dain, which you happily accepted. Balin told you that he will get the company in to help you. You were very pleased with the work and the speed the company managed to get the pool cleaned and ready, as it took the 13 only a few hours, where as it would have taken you perhaps a month or more by yourself. 

When everyone was done and gone, you declared that you needed a nap, Thorin declared that he would join you. You peacefully slept in Thorin's arms for a good 2 hour nap. Afterwards, you had to go to get another batch going, and you thought it would a nice little treat if Thorin and Dwalin came with you to where your distillery rooms are and for them to help get a batch going. This was an excellent idea, and as it was a task they both throughly enjoyed.  
You had found a book written in Dwarvish, and as you only fluently literate in Westron (English), you couldn't read it all, you could see that it had pictures of what looked like people doing stretching. You decided to ask Thorin about it. He curiously read the book, and then told you that it was some sort of Dwarrow tai chi, and convinced Dwalin to do some of the exercise with you and himself the next day and each following day, quickly becoming a habit for the 3 of you, heck even Oin and Balin approved and joined in.

Thorin wanted to ask you to spend some quality alone time with him. To get to know each other better, well, so he can get to know you better as an adult before Dain's arrival a few days. You happily accepted, but with the reminder that Balin, Oin will have to occasionally come for visits because of him, and that as much as she would like to be alone with him, she needs Dwalin there, as she asked him to be there for that exact reason, but she happily agreed to no other people visiting for the few days remaining before Dain's arrival.

Thorin would watch you as you shaved your legs, or mend his clothes, or he would insist on brushing your hair for you. He even seemed to enjoy showering with you, not that you would let Dwalin know. Thorin would read to you like he did when you were a child, or insist on helping you make the beds for Dwalin, Dain and the bed you shared with him, and Thorin would sweetly try to get kisses from you each time you made a bed together. You did secretly enjoy him trying to get kisses from you. One afternoon Thorin took to dancing with you for a good 10 minutes. 

At the end of each of the days, you would climb into bed with Thorin and talk for an hour about likes, dislikes and whatever came to mind. You had found another book, that suggested by the diagrams, well you were curious, but didn't know how to ask. It was the night before Dain's arrival, when you did finally manage to show Thorin, his eyes widen in shock and great surprise. If this book, and if there were more, were known about, the dwarrow population may not have dwindle so quickly. The book you found was a dwarrow Kama Sutra book. Thorin had a bit of a hard time getting the huge grin off his face long enough to be serious enough to even try to explain it to you. He just knew that you both would make very good use of this book once you two got married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	11. A Surprise of Family Jewels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You show Thorin the jewels for the necklace intended for his sister. And you find out that Gandalf and Bilbo are coming to visit with a mysterious travelling companion. Also I would like to wish Mr Richard Armitage a Happy Birthday on August 22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

That night, Balin had asked Dwalin to ask you to tell Thorin about your birthday idea for Princess Dis as Dwalin would return with you and Thorin to your shared apartment. In bed, you showed Thorin, the necklace jewels and the drawing that Dis' husband Vili meant to be made for her, and you explained that you wished for it to get made, and that she should have it for her upcoming birthday. 

Thorin was caught between not understanding how he could not have known about the book and jewels, and growing determination at knowing that this idea he had is something he didn't just make up, an almost obsession knowing that now it can, easily be done. You were pleased by his joy and enthusiasm, but it was short lived as you quickly saw the potentially suspicious wheels in Thorin's head start to turn. 

"Y/N, where did you get these jewels and the sketch book?" Thorin asked calmly, but you would feel an edge to his question that wasn't in his voice.  
You were a little nervous, as you knew from Fili, and Kili that Thorin could have a little bit of a temper and was on occasion unreasonable. 

You took a calming breath, and collected your thoughts. "You remember the book that Balin asked me to bring to Oin yesterday morning, just before lunch?" He nodded. You shyly blush, and continued, "well it was both books came from a room full of books I found in one of my halls, next to my room full of books, was another room full of jewels and paintings I think, that's where the jewels I found in that bag were. The books and the paintings were most to all in desperate need of care, love and repairing." You paused to breath, and to gauge his response. When you see that he's still calm and listening, "Thorin what are you thinking?"

He also takes a breath in, and thinks.   
"Is that what you do in your work room?" 

You nod, and add "When I wasn't tending to Fili, and recently to you. Yes, some times." You lean back, as you had turn slightly in bed to face Thorin, "each book gets an as close to perfect copy done by Ori, then often checked by Balin or occasionally Fili. Then I attempt to repair and strengthen the original book. Yesterday when you were sitting with me, I was attempting repair such a book." You paused for a breath. "If a book can be given a perfect and accurate copy, and the original repaired, the original is put back on a shelf in the room it was found in, and the copy goes to the public Erebor library." 

Thorin closed the book of sketches on his lap and handed it to you, his head tilted slightly in pondering, "Rooms full of books, jewels and paintings, you say?" You nod. Then it dawns on him, "wait! Did you say the book copy goes to the public library?" You nod again. Astonished, "well that explains why the number of books seem to grow every other time I go." You smile knowingly. 

You took the book from him, and took it to the table near the bed in your room. You returned to bed, "Yes, I wasn't sure how or when or even if to tell you about what I found in some of my rooms. Balin suggested that I wait for his cue as to when to tell you."   
It was Thorin's turn to blush and shyly answer, "I have a little confession." You climbed into bed and attempted to get comfy. 

"hm?" you asked in response.

"Balin told me earlier that you had found some rooms, and explained what you've just told me. I'm not mad, and I understand why you were nervous." You smiled at him hopefully, and Thorin scooted down in the bed and snuggled you up to him. "He explained what you've been doing, and what you told him. About the painting of his parents you showed him," You blinked at the handsome dwarf holding you. He smiled and kissed your nose. "I agree, anything that's in your rooms should not be taken out, but Balin did say that you expressed an interest in sharing some of the art with the Ereborean people." You smiled, and returned a loving kiss. "Hmm" he moaned out, "Will you show me these rooms when Dain's visit is over?" 

"Yes, that'll be fine. Perhaps, you'll see some sculptures or paintings that you would like to have displayed in our apartments or in Fili's, Kili's or the princess' apartments." You respond, not being able to help but smile. Your smile infects Thorin, who immediately smiles brightly back at you. "I think it might be a moral boost for people if they are shown and are allowed to see that some of their culture and art survived, like they did."

Thorin quietly snorted in surprise, and chuckled to himself. You gave him a 'What's so funny' look. "You would do that? Even after they way those maids treated you?" 

Thorin, now lying on his back, had rolled you partially on top of himself, with an arm around you. You lifted your head and bashfully looked down at pillow mere inches from your face, "I will not judge an entire race of people, of which I want to continue to be apart of, by the actions of a couple of bad apples." You laid back down on your stomach, your head on Thorin's chest and your arm around him. "A few bad apples should not be allowed to taint the bag! So yes I would. I want visitors and the people of Erebor to see the good."

Thorin near tears at your words, Dwarves weren't the most popular or always well thought of, and you had an excuse to dislike dwarves, but you chose to see the good in the whole, despite the bad of a few within the whole. 

Thorin kissed your forehead, "my love, thank you." tears fall down his cheeks, "Did Balin tell you that a few of the repair workers found some large rooms off the hall of Kings? Balin thinks that the rooms may have been constructed to be used painting galleries."

You smiled, and respond, "no I didn't know, it must have been very recent, and I don't get much news in here." After a few moments, you ask, "will you wish to use those rooms for artwork galleries, if you can find the right pieces?"

"Yes, if the appropriate art pieces are strong enough to be moved, and with your permission and your instructions."

You finally remembered what started the conversation, "Thorin?" he 'hm' in response, "about the necklace for Dis. Balin suggested that you put the necklace together, that Fili, Kili and I'd give her the necklace sketch that her husband did, to her for her birthday. What do you think?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea." He sighs, and finally says, "I also think it's time we got some sleep."

You giggle sweetly and quietly, as you hug Thorin tighter as you both drift off to sleep.

The next morning you both awoke refreshed and well rested. Your usual daily routine continued as it had the past few weeks. You got up, showered, dressed, made Thorin's medicinal morning tea, got Thorin out of bed and into the shower, and got him dressed and made him drink his tea. 

For breakfast, Dwalin had got it started as usual now, and he brother Balin (your brother now too,) and Oin arrived to join the three of you. Over breakfast, the five of you discussed the happenings of Erebor, things to be done, people coming and going, anything you may need to know in concern to Thorin or Dain. And finally anything Thorin needed to know for the afternoon in his office, as he continued to spend a few afternoon hours each day on Royal Erebor affairs. 

Dain was due to arrive in about 2 more days, according to the Royal Ravens. You were pleased that the room temporarily to be assigned to Dain was ready, it just needed to be checked over once more, with Balin tomorrow. 

Once breakfast was finished and clean up, as Thorin would now be living with you, Oin took him to your work room, to have a look at how Thorin's health was was doing.   
As you had medicinal plants, books and tools there, with plenty of storage and space for both of your use, as Oin was happy to accept, he now was able to have an apothecary stocked bag available there, you happily shared the space when Master Oin came and was in need of it. Dwalin took this time for some personal time. Balin thanked you for getting a set of appropriate keys for your apartment for him so quickly, as he walked with you to the lounge area, as he wished to talk with you. 

Balin had asked if you talked to Thorin about the necklace for Dis, and you had. You and your wise eldest brother then discussed the new found rooms for use as art galleries, and finally Dain's arrival, meeting with Bard. There was another reason Balin wished to speak with you, and it was the same reason you wished to speak with him. You felt something awaking in yourself, nothing potentially dangerous, but nothing safe either, like a power or ability that could be used for good or ill. You tried your best to describe what you were feeling to him, you could see out the front gates of Erebor, as if you were a large statue, or if you wanted, you could see all the way up or down Erebor, as if through the eyes of the statues of the Kings of Erebor. 

There was something else Balin had just been informed of. A letter arrived for Balin on behave of Thorin. It seemed that Gandalf has just been in contact with Bilbo Baggins, and they are on their way with a mysterious companion. One of the Royal ravens just flew in, a timely arrival, as the Raven had a new bit information to share. It seems that Gandalf had found a dwarf believed to be lost and dead. The dwarf not only wasn't dead or lost, but this dwarf had been found in the dungeons of Dul Guldur, tortured. Gandalf, along with Bilbo Baggins, the official Erebor burglar, have been tasked with escorting this dwarrow home, to Erebor. You didn't need to wonder at whom this dwarrow could be. 

You began to feel and see more, now knowing of what you were, you weren't mostly human as you first thought. You only looked human because of that 1 human grandparent, but you were a dwarrow dam, and you felt more connected to Erebor itself, as if you were a part of the mountain and separate from it. Thorin didn't speak of his parents or grandparents, a reason you understood as Fili had once told you. You could feel 'the mysterious travelling companion' of Gandalf and Bilbo. You finally look to the work room where Oin was still having a look at and a talk with Thorin, when you looked to your brother and asked, "Balin, I think I know who the travelling companion is, as I think you already know. I'm unsure wether if it's wise to tell him or not." You received a satisfied smile from Balin, he taught you well, and he had guessed that with your bond with the arkenstone growing, you'd quickly figure it out.   
"Yes, lamb, I think it is Thorin's father, Thrain. I am of the same concern about telling Thorin. In his letter, Bilbo says that Thrain has been staying in Rivendell for these past years, in treatment and receiving care. But it is a long journey from Rivendell to here and there maybe a few people who may not wish to see Thrain arrive." You nodded, knowing this to be true.   
"brother, does Bilbo's letter say when he thinks they will be reaching Dale?" Balin shows you the letter, Bilbo write that he expects to arrive in Dale about two or three months if there's no complications from when the letter was dated 4 weeks ago. You hand the letter back to Balin as his attention is drawn to Oin in your work room behind you. "Y/N, Oin wants us to join him and Thorin." You stand up and follow him in.

Balin was the first to ask, "how's the patient?" You sat down next to Thorin on the love seat that he was siting on. Oin had his items put away in his kit bag, and was just putting the kit bag away. Balin sat himself on an easy and comfortable recliner. Oin turned around and said, "good, good. I just need to make a few notes." He did so, and when he finished. "He's doing very well. He's going to be better and back to full health in a month or two." Thorin groaned. You smiled affectionately and kissed his cheek. 

"Please don't rush it" you snuggled up, "if you're completely healthy again, I can't keep you to myself as I have." He smiled as he kissed your forehead.

"I'm sorry my darling. You're right!" You locked eyes with the Royal dwarf, catching love, and something lustful, and passionate in his return gaze.

Balin breaks the silence, "so, Dain arrives soon!"

"Does he?" Thorin asks casually.  
Balin replies, "yes, tomorrow or the next! Are you ready?"

Thorin gave his 'yes.' 

Balin gently checked Thorin, "I was asking my sister!"

You giggled at the brotherly banter between the men. "I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready. If he's anything like the dreams I've been having, I'll be fine if I've got my friends, family and Thorin on my side, I think I may survive. Maybe" The men gently laughed at your attempt to be brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	12. Arrival of More Than One Kind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dain's room is ready, he's bed is made, fresh towels are placed. Thorin gets a few hours of work done, and just in time for a few different arrivals. 
> 
> Also, there is some adult content, so please be advised, not for anyone under 17. Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

"Is everything ready for Dain?" Thorin asked both you and Balin, not looking at either of you specifically. 

Balin was the first one to answer, "the guest room is furnished and ready to be dressed with linens. Have you and Dwalin started on making a batch of beer?" Dwalin nods and replies 'yes'. "Well then, it's only dressing the bed and placing towels left to do."

Sitting next to Thorin, with his arm around your neck and holding your hand affectionately, "I can go take towels and make the bed while Thorin is in his office with you" referring to Balin, "doing state business. Dwalin and I then can have a few hours off this afternoon."

"Lass, are ye sure about leaving Thorin alone?" Dwalin asked, not questioningly, but just checking. 

"Well, it shouldn't take me long to make a bed, and as long as your in the apartment till I get back, and I don't think Balin will harm him." You reassured him with a smile. 

Thorin tells Dwalin to take his afternoon off start now, and he'll pitch in making up Dain's room, "Sweet heart, I'll help you make Dain's bed, and it'll give Balin sometime to get what royal papers needed work together." You smile, and accept his help. Dwalin already gone to his room, Thorin takes your tiny hand in his big hand and you led him to the linen closet.   
Balin hands you a little list of the linen items you'll need for Dain's bed, in addition to towels. You'd need towels, a double fitted sheet, a double top sheet, 2 pillow cases, a duvet, 2 pillows, but there was a little problem. "uh, Thorin, what are Dain's colours?" You knitted your eyebrows, and pleaded for help. You managed to get the towels, pillows and duvet to his room ok, still unsure, "do you know what fabric bedsheets he likes?" Thorin chuckles fondly.

"Does it matter?" He asks with levity and laughter in his voice.

"Yes, it does!" You answered putting your head on his muscular chest, whimpering, not wanting to make anything worse before it starts. "fabric and colour are important. You don't want him mad or sleep deprived or irritable because his bed sheets are the wrong colour and fabric." You pleaded with your voice.

Thorin understood, and took pity on you. "I think Dain like silks and flannels, and if I remember correctly his colours are orange and brown." You decided to put back the duvet and reach for a milk chocolate brown duvet, you then took 2 olive green silk pillow cases, a birch tree colour silk fitted sheet and a mahogany brown top sheet.   
The towels were an orange flannel and cotton type fabric. Thorin surveyed the choices and commended you. Pleased, you led him to where Dain's guest rooms were, and you held open the door for him as he carried the basket of towels and pillows with one hand and the duvet in his other hand, as you carried the bedsheets. You started by starting on the bed, the fitted sheet went on first, Thorin wasn't much help, but it was adorable to watch him try. 

You both managed to get the fitted sheet on, and then you instructed him that the top sheet went next, but that it was put on with the pattern or 'good side' down and the top would be folded over. He helped you with the duvet, and you enjoyed watching him try the pillowcases, he was amazed at your easy skill with the pillowcases. He was relieved to have the bed finally made, and you allowed him a quick sit while you put the towels in place. 

When you were done, you returned to Thorin sitting on Dain's bed with a similar look on his face that he wore the night you brought him to your apartment. You greeted him with a huge shy smile, and took his hand and you walked back to your apartment to wait for Balin.

You sat with Thorin for close to 45 minutes on the couch talking, though it only felt like minutes. Balin returned with several folders of paper work for Thorin. You shrinked at the amount of papers Balin had brought for Thorin to go through and sign. You didn't like that Thorin was up to several hours of work, but you were secretly glad that you didn't have to be the one to do that work, you weren't equipped to state of affair business, politics and the like. 

You watched Thorin follow Balin into Thorin's office, and you decided you would soon make Balin and Thorin some tea and snacks for their afternoon tea. In the meantime you would try and do some repair work on some books in your room or maybe some art cleaning. Oin came and joined you in your work room, looking over the plant clippings you both brought in a few days ago. He was very pleased with their progress, and that made you happy. 2:55pm came quickly, and you set off with Oin to the kitchen to make an afternoon tea snack for 5. Dwalin returned with any post there was, and when tea had been made and the light meal ready, you went and knocked on Thorin's closed office door. You heard his deep velvety chocolate voice call to enter, "Dwalin has collected the post, Oin is here, and afternoon tea is ready." 

"Excellent timing, Lass!" Balin responded cheerfully. 

"Where would you like it?" you asked the gentlemen, and Thorin briefly though for a moment, "let's have it in here. Though we'll need 2 extra chairs."

Oin made his way to Thorin's office, and Dwalin had brought a chair into the office, and went to retrieve another, you placed the tea and food on a trolley tray along with the post Dwalin collected and wheeled into Thorin's office. The 5 of you sat around a tea table just off centre of his office near a set of windows overlooking the interior of Erebor. Balin wonderfully had opened the sliding windows so you could hear some of the chatter from below. 

After a lovely 30 minute tea break, your tea companions obligingly neatly placed their used cups, saucers, utensils and plates back on the trolley for you to take back to the kitchen. Dwalin endearingly helped you wash and dry the dishes. While Balin joined Thorin on the couch in the living room while Oin looked him quickly over. 

Just as you and Dwalin finished the dishes, the royal raven Roac and his raven daughter Roa had flown in, and landed near the table in Thorin's office. He called to you, and informed you that they had visitors. At that moment you sensed moment near the mountain, a greying orange haired dwarf riding a hog was approaching. Thorin came to meet you as you approached him. 

"Y/N?!?" you snapped out of your daze, he continued, "Y/N, Roac is here with his daughter Roa." You showed your surprise, you didn't know that Roac had children, let alone a daughter. He led you by the hand, towards his office. He needn't bothered, the ravens came to you. They flew in and landed on a chair that was used for tea and returned to it's spot. The ravens croaked at Thorin, and he listened. After he heard their message, he translated for you and your companions. "They come with a message, Dain's approaching, he's just"…

"beyond the ridge." you finished. "Dain has come." you smiled at the surprised Thorin. "Well then," you sighed out. "I think that there should be a greeting party." You smiled and kissed the handsome royal.   
"Perhaps your dog and stead would enjoy an outing." You remembered that there was still work for Thorin to finish. "Balin, has Thorin much work left?"

Balin replied, "no, only a few pages to sign that's already been discussed and agreed." You smiled and gently patted Thorin's chest.

"Ok then," you again sighed out, "Thorin I think sign those pages, and be finished for today, and I'll get your clothing ready, if I can remember which ones would be appropriate." 

Dwalin stood up and declared that he'd go with Thorin to greet Dain and that he'll also change, Oin informed you that he's done Thorin's check up, and he'll help you choose appropriate clothing for Thorin, and you thanked them. It only took Thorin a minute or two to sign the rest of the documents that needed signatures, and that allowed Balin to get the documents off the appropriate places and people right then. Balin then could immediately make informed anyone who needed to know about Dain's arrival including the Princess Dis, your cousins the Princes Fili and Kili, as it would take Thorin and Dwalin some time to get themselves and the dog to the royal stables. Princess Dis, Fili and Kili would sound the horn that announced to Erebor that visiting dignitaries are arriving, as Balin announced Dain's visit the afternoon he found out himself. 

Thorin came in and began to change his clothes, he began advise you to have a nap. You would take his suggestion even though you preferred him to nap with you. He urged you to, as it would be awhile before anything else needed your attention. Dain would be another handful that would require some of your energy, so you may want to get a good little sleep in. Dain would be greeted by Thorin on the ridge, be escorting by the ruling monarch, his chief security to the mountain. Dain then would be announced and presented to the senior royal family members, and then the people of Erebor. A brief welcoming ceremony would take place, a progress tour if Dain wished it, or Thorin, his family, Dwalin, Balin and the company would gather in a private meeting room to talk, probably about Thorin's health, the health and progress of Erebor, and any other diplomatic affairs that needed to be address. 

He was about to continue when he stopped, now noticing that you were now wearing a very slinky silky slip of a dress that barely covered you, he couldn't stop himself from smiling, with his socks, shoes and shirts off, his belt undone and his pants unbuttoned. You looked up at him doe eyed and a sweet 'innocent' smile on your face, "your majesty" you started in a suggestive tone, "do you have a moment for a lowly devoted maid that loves you before you go?" You had him mindless and increasingly aroused. He nodded, not in control but staring at your gorgeous body as you led him to the side of the bed. You finished unbuttoning and lowering his pants, and gently pushed him to sit on the bed, he looked at you, his blue eyes darkening with love and lust. You climbed on his unclothed lap, and reach down between your and his hips and felt his hard member, you lifted your hips up and forward. His hands instinctually went to your hold your waist just above your hips, and with his erect member in your hand, guiding it to correct position, you allowed yourself to sink down on his hard cock with his help. You quickly moved your arms around his neck and braced yourself around him as he lowered you on him and the momentary pain came. You could feel him moan as you braced yourself through the pain, and he held you a minute till it passed. Without realizing it, either by his guiding or by your own hip movement, you began to rise and lower on his deliciously erect penis inside you, making him moan into the crook of your neck.

You and Thorin picked up speed and rhythm and maintained it for a many minutes that seemed like hours of pleasure. You had dreamt of this for so long, as he also had. He dreamt of being with you just like this, you impaled on him, naked, beautiful and in pleasure that only he gave you. He couldn't maintain this speed or rhythm much longer, and he had a long day still ahead of him and he needed his energy. He suspected that you were doing this because you wanted to love him, and a little part of you wanted him to get so tired that he would need to have a nap with you. He quickly came to his end, as you found yours, you had never expected to have an orgasm, Thorin certainly got you close, but the walls around his shaft shuddered and suddenly gripped his cock and restricted around it, and milked him of the huge load he built up, forcing yourself to bite his shoulder muscle to muffle your screaming release forcing him to do the same. His release of his climax blinded you both with hot white light. You both collapsed back on to the bed, trying to calm your breathing, and for him to collect any of his energy he could grasp onto. Moaning in happiness, you turned your head left and looked to the blissfully exhausted king under you.

"Sorry, I interrupted you. You've got to get going to meet Dain!" He looked at you incredulously. You genuinely chuckle, "At least we didn't wrinkle your good clothes." He smiled agreeing, he kissed your nose, and got up to get dressed. 

He continued to tell you that Balin also mentioned that Dain may wish to have a meal, wash, and retire to his guest suite for a rest. "He can be rather protective about his family, and it may be best to allow him to adjust before I introduce you to him. He may get aggressive and territorial if he thinks that someone is keeping me from him or he's being prevented from seeing me." 

You smiled in response, as you crawled into bed for a sleep. He finished dressing and he looked at you, comfy in bed with a genuinely innocent, but a bit of a cheeky smile. He chuckled to himself, walked the short distance to you, kissed your forehead, and went on his way out, hoping that he would be able to return to you soon and before long.

He had little difficulty as no one stopped him on his way with Dwalin to the stables, along with his dog. Dain had stopped and waited for him just over the hump of the ridge just before Erebor. The escort back to Erebor went faster. The announcement of Dain to Erebor, and the meeting with the senior Erebor royal family also went smoothly, speedily and without problems. 

Thorin was grateful that Dain wished for a tour, but requested it in a day or two's time, instead asking to immediately thank the Erebor people for their welcome and that he'd look forward to seeing and speaking with them soon. There was a brief hello with Dis, and the Princes, before a light meal, and shower and a rest for an hour or two. While Thorin led him to his temporary guest suites, Dain asked quickly about Thorin's health, to which he replied that he was improving and that Dain would be provided with more, rather whatever Dain wished to know later that evening or tomorrow. But for then, a rest would be in order for both.

About an hour or so after Thorin left your share apartment to meet Dain, you sleepily felt the bed infront of you dip, and a familiar strong arm draped around your waist to the curve of your back pulling you to it's strong body. You felt a man nuzzle his nose to yours, and you smiled happily as you heard his deep velvety and honey voice. The voice of Thorin telling you, "I missed you my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dain's come into your apartment and has demanded to see Thorin. Thorin's had enough of Dain's disrespect towards you.
> 
> Happy Holidays Wickedlips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasons why you wanted Dwalin to stay with Thorin & you in your apartment:  
> 1\. You needed help with getting Thorin there.  
> 2\. Someone would need to stay to make sure nothing inappropriate happened, a chaperon. Dis, Balin, Fili and Kili would all need to be seen as going about business as usual, as did the company. To help keep everyone calm, and to keep order. Dwalin, would be the obvious choice to have stay.  
> 3\. You needed someone who was as big and as strong as Thorin was. They didn't know how Thorin would be in his illness, and you wanted someone who could restrain Thorin without hurtling him, and you needed someone who would get his sleep in cause you had to stay up with him, so Dwalin would be well rested to keep an eye on you.  
> 4\. You needed someone that Thorin trusteed completely, to be nearby. You needed someone who you could trust completely, but only trusted you a little bit in return. Someone to protect Thorin from anyone trying to hurt him, including Thorin himself, or even you due to sleep depravation, but would be honourable to keep your safe also.  
> 5\. You wanted Dwalin to stay with them, not just for Thorin and yourself, but for Dwalin himself. Dwalin would be worried about Thorin and if he was going to be checking in on Thorin every 6 hours, he may as well move in and be useful. Thorin would need a friend near by when he woke up, and afterwards, as well as someone who would stay with him if help was needed.
> 
> He just glared at you. "I don't know ye, and I know Fili en Kili do l, but that's all the trust ye get from me lass. I'm going to keep me eyes on ye. I won't be lettin ye get hurt, but I'm here to keep Thorin en Erebor safe."
> 
> You cleared your throat and stood up straight, "good. I'd like you tostay here with us. I think that Thorin will need you as much as he'll need me."
> 
> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

You hummed softly as Thorin nuzzled you to him. “I missed you too!” You replied softly, nuzzling your nose against the crook of his jaw and neck. He held you tighter, enjoying the way you moulded to him. “How was meeting Dain?” 

“It was fine, and thankfully brief.” He answered you as he fussed with the blankets, trying to you better covered. “He greeted the people, and the diplomatic party, and we had a quick talk before I escorted him to his rooms and made him a light meal to enjoy in his rooms, and left him to rest for a few hours. I think Dwalin was close to ripping Dain’s head off.” You were about to ask, but Thorin continued, “Dain was going on about how the people needed to have access to their king, Dwalin nearly bit his head off.” You chuckled at the thought of Dwalin biting someone’s head off, he certainly looked intimidating enough. “Dwalin explained to Dain that you decided that the best thing to do for me at the time was to remove me from public access to a secure location.” Even Dwalin agreed a day or so after you brought Thorin to your apartment and Dwalin moved in as well. “Dwalin told Dain that the only reason why he was allowed past your door is because Balin specifically asked for it during his stay.”

You were very grateful for Dwalin. You felt Thorin kiss you passionately but gently. You wanted to ask him, “you saw Dis on your way back in?” He hummed his ‘yes’. You continued, “how is she?” 

“She’s doing well. Oh, and she wanted me to tell you that she thanks you for the yards of fabric materials you gave her. The daughter of her favourite seamstress has just finished her seamstress training and has come to Erebor. Dis is very pleased with the girl’s fashion book and skills, and she says she will show you some of the finally dresses when the items are completed.” You were happy at hearing this. Thorin also tells you, “that Dain would like to have breakfast tomorrow before I show him Erebor’s progress, which I can do most of it from my office, and I agreed, I’ve asked Balin, and Oin to join us for breakfast.”

You agreed. With that you fell asleep for what should have been Thorin’s earlier afternoon nap. You were asleep for a few hours when something awoke you. Though you couldn’t see through the walls, you could sense that there was someone in the apartment or someone trying to get in. You could tell that it was someone that you didn’t know. You could tell who it was when someone was in your home. If it was Dwalin or Balin, you felt safe, if it was Dis you felt a mother’s love, with Bombur you felt well feed, Bofur joyful, FiKi loved with childlike mischief, if it was Thorin you felt loved, and so on. This was someone you didn’t know, and that they didn’t belong. You decided to leave Thorin asleep for now, as you knew that Dwalin would be awake. You walked as quietly as you could to your bedroom door, and silently opened it just enough to see enough and hear enough. Dwalin was indeed awake and also sensed someone had entered your shared home, and went to investigate. Without sight or hearing, Dwalin knew you were watching, and he purposely stood slightly aside as to allow you a small glimpse of who it was. It was the red headed dwarf you saw approach Erebor earlier, Dain.

For what ever reason Dain was in a impatient and short fused mood, and you certainly did not put up with it. You would allow Thorin and Dwalin their grumpy moods occasionally, but you certainly never gave their impatient or short tempered whims longer than an inch. The first time Thorin lost his temper over something or anything even insignificant or otherwise, you immediately put him in his place. You clipped his ear, and scoldingly reminded him, that he was not king or a infant in your shared home; you were not his mother come to placate him. You would not be putting up with any such behaviour from a grown dwarrow, and you expected better treatment from him as you earned it. You most definitely would not take any crap from this foreign dwarf that shown up uninvited to stay as a guest in someone else's home. You could make out Dwalin trying to tell Dain that he either had to wait while he went and got Thorin, or then Dain had to go back to his quest room and return when Thorin was awake.

Dain's yet unknown reason for wanting to see Thorin became more insistent and louder, to the point where he could easily wake Thorin up. You turned slightly to see Thorin lightly stirring in bed. This was enough for you to go out there, and give Dwalin leave to forcibly remove Dain from the apartment to wherever he liked. You knew Dain was Thorin's cousin, but that did not give him any right to reverse any of the progress of Thorin's health that you, Dwalin, Balin, Oin and Thorin himself had worked for. 

You turned back to the slightly opened door to see the red headed dwarf try to push his way towards what he correctly guessed what Thorin's bedroom door. This was the broken straw for you. You opened, emerged and closed the door silently but unseen behind you, and you firmly and commandingly demanded of Dain to explain himself to you right then and there. 

“I’m here ta see Thorin!” He demanded, annoyed at having been questioned, yet again.

“Thorin is a sleep, you will have to wait for him to awaken.” He was about to speak again, still agitated. “Dain, I know who you are, you may be Thorin's cousin, and have a responsibility to your kin. You should remember that while you are a guest in MY home, it's only at the request of our brother, Balin. I outrank even the King, as I'm in charge here and I'm responsible for his health. Should you continue in this manner, it will be seen as a threat against the king and my fiancee and will be dealt with immediately and with any force deemed necessary.”

Dwalin came to stand just in front of you. With an arched eyebrow and poignant questioningly look, you waited for Dain to make his decision. There must have been something about the look in your eyes, as he backed off. 

“Is everything alright here?” Fili asked appearing almost unexpectedly. 

You gazed back to Dain with a raised eyebrow, who answered the Prince's question, “yes it is lad.”

“Good, we've come to see who else wished to go for a swim!” Kili added, gesturing to the company who had followed him in a few at a time. “Dain, would you like to join us?” Your brunette cousin asked jovially and Dain good humouredly agreed.

You went back to your room, and found Thorin awake and coming from relieving himself. “Dain, and most of the company has come. Fili and Kili are taking Dain swimming, and I suspect that a good number of the company will join them. Would you like to go?” You asked casually.

Thorin did, and you went to tell Fili, Kili and Dain that Thorin would be joining them. Fili sent many of those in the swimming group to the pool ahead, while Dwalin stayed just outside in the hall with Dain and Kili waited in the apartment with Fili for Thorin. “Ok, Thorin, you've got your swimmers on,” and you hand him his towel, “here's your towel. Come and put your pool shoes while sitting on the couch before you leave. I think Fili and Kili are waiting, and Dwalin's just outside in the hall with Dain.”

Dain took this opportunity to ask Dwalin why he lived with Thorin and “who's that young woman?” with a hint of being impressed in his voice. Dwalin told him the reasons. 

When Thorin had his pool shoes on, and his towel, and Fili and Kili got him to the door, Thorin kissed you sweetly on the lips and whispered, “I appologise about Dain just barging in. I'll explain it to him.” He reached for the open door behind him to go through, and in a more normal volume, “I’ve asked Bombur to prepare that Erebor stew of yours for you, and the rest is up to you two.” You nod in understanding and smile. He left with Dwalin and your cousins. Balin, Ori, Oin, and Bombur decided to stay in the apartment with the you. As the stew had finished marinading, Bombur had put the stew on to cook slow for the next 3 hours, and there would be time to wait before putting potatoes on and any other hearty vegetable on. 

Balin asked you about your current reading material. You were grateful that Balin had asked, for you could now ask him for some sort of input, as you just started reading a book you found very interesting but very odd and curious. The book was a long thought myth and lost rare book, written by each previous arkenstoness, since the awakening of the dwarrow race, even before the finding of the arkenstone. Balin had wished to mention something, it seems that your friend, Molly, had some disturbing news. Molly was your mentor and your teacher, and as well a 2nd mother to you, after Dis. Balin relayed Molly's message, received through Dis. Molly learnt from a reputable source that Thorin's previous maid, the maid that was fired just after he was sick, seemed to be leaving a trail of ill or dead employers in her wake. You had silently got up from your chair, where you fetched a pad of paper and a pencil. You returned to your chair, with the pad of paper and pencil in your hand, where you began to draw as best you could some sketches of what you thought you could remember of what was on the jar that girl carried into Thorin's room just before he returned and became sick. 

The swimming group return to the apartment after a two hour swim, just in time for dinner, while throughout dinner Dain had grilled everyone but you about everything of life in Erebor. When the time to clear the dishes of the main course of dinner from the table, you continue, “any other questions you may have can be addressed later.”

The next morning after breakfast, you took the opportunity to pick up clean laundry and change the linens in the kitchen, dinning room, bathrooms and all the 2 bedrooms. You would change Dain's bedsheets later.

While Thorin and Dain and Dwalin were in his office, Thorin showed Dain schematics and the like, all detailing the work being done, and itemizing the recourses and things being ordered and used, mainly for the lower lower levels. Thoses levels are industrial levels and the forges, and many of the mines. The gold that was there had been better organized and put in the proper places. Thorin shows Dain the middle levels, which is mostly residential, domestic places, such as bakeries, restaurants, groceries, schools, homes, libraries, even a few pools and exercise rooms. The levels of the main gate were largely the throne room, archives, more libraries, and other state rooms for diplomatic and defence purposes, and residential homes of diplomats and defence. The above levels were residential and yet uninhabited. Many 'building's in each section of levels still had many that were being repaired as much as possible. 

You were sitting with Oin, looking over the medical book you found earlier and your own notes. You flipped back a few pages still attached to the pad you had last night, and saw some drawings you had forgotten that you drew the symbol just after you originally saw it those months ago. You showed Oin, and looked to your left to Thorin's open office door, and straight at Balin, who caught your the look in your eyes, a look he now knew as their was something about to go down, that you knew something he needed to know too. He gracefully excused himself from the conversation with Thorin and Dain, citing other business and leaving them to it. 

He approached you and the grandfatherly apothecary, and was shown the drawing you had done months ago. You gave him the look again. And he knew that it was indeed the symbol in the message Molly had gotten to him, and confirmed it to you and Oin. He was about to discuss it with you further. When Dain and Thorin came out from his office to tour among Erebor, when Dain asked Balin and Oin about Thorin's illness. With disdain at Dain's unfounded disrespect, Balin barked at Dain for being rude you, now with pride in his voice, “thanks to her grace, the Duchess Y/N,” continues to tells Dain that you're the one who did most of the work with Dwalin and Oin that prevented Thorin from getting any worse and much to your credit got Thorin better, and prevented him from getting worse which he himself (Balin) suspects could easily have happened. 

Thorin now had enough of Dain's disrespect towards you, “Dain, we need to talk outside.” Dain was about to start questioning, but Thorin cut him off, “Being my cousin does not excuse you from being completely deaf to her authority in her own home. She is a dwarrow dam of the rarest ilk, and she is my 'ONE’.” You were so loving to Thorin for standing for you towards his own kin, you wanted to go to him, and kiss and hold him. 

Out side the door to your part of Erebor, Dain asked, “why is this one so important to you?”

“She is my ONE.” 

Dain not convinced with that response, “No, that's not what I mean and you know it. What makes her so special? It's not because she's 'your ONE’!”

“This discussion is over.” Thorin kept walking. Thorin led Dain to the throne room level, and that's when Thorin decided to show Dain something. It was the recently discovered room off the hall of Kings, the room that he was hoping would be used as an art gallery. There they were greeted by Bifur. Thorin knew that Bifur would be there, and he eagerly wished for Bifur and Dain to at least meet, due to their mutual knowledge, and passion for Dwarrow art, and culture. Bifur was by trade, skilled in Dwarven art and culture, Dain had an eye for quality and interest in Dwarven art and culture. Dain brought with him from the Iron Hills, a few of his best art and culture experts to assist Erebor that could be spared from his own mountain. Thorin hoped that Dain may be able to help pick out some art pieces to be displayed and to aid in anyway in repairing, restoring and protection of each piece. 

“Cousin, t'is is incredible. I don remember t'is room last time I visited.” Dain remarked with a light chuckle in his voice. 

“That's because no-one knew of it then.” The raven haired king responded, “I think that my grandfather may have had it's construction just started in secret.” There was no need to finish the sentence as the 3 men knew that construction wasn't finished and no announcement made of because Smaug. Thorin's attention was being sought by the construction team on duty. Bifur knowing of some of Dain's behaviour towards you, decided to approach Dain.

Bifur wished to ask Dain of his objection towards you. Dain had told Bifur that he didn't think you belong in Erebor, or even so close to the King and with such uncontrolled access to him. Bifur, without anger, or reproach, had respectfully informed that he knew you had been born in Erebor, and despite looking human, you were as pure a dwarrow dam as the King's beloved and honoured sister. Bifur also told Dain that he had the great honour of being a Mahal-father to you, and unknown to you, that he was incredibly proud of how caring you were to the Ereborean people and in return was dearly loved by them. You were special. Bifur told Dain that he should be more respectful to you, you were the reason that Thorin was still alive.

Bifur and Dain now stood in front of a piece of Dwarrow art, a piece that when Dain asked, Bifur answered that you agreed to be displayed under his direct supervision. You had indeed agreed, and insisted upon, when learning that Bifur was trained and long practiced in Dwarrow art history, classics, and preservation, and was himself a gifted sculpture and painter himself. You insisted that Bifur would be the only one in charge of all the pieces you leant to the gallery, you didn't trust anyone else, you wouldn't trust anyone else. Bifur showed Dain a few other pieces that were almost ready to be displayed, all belonging to you, pieces he was overseeing the repair and restoring off, telling Dain of your request. 

Dain had begun to be put in his place. He now no longer thought you didn't or wouldn't care about their cultural art history. Thorin brought him out of his daze. Time to go back to the apartment.

You could hear them return when you hear Dain ask Thorin as they come in the door, something along the lines of, “Where's the little girl you carried around everywhere?” 

Thorin smiles as he sees you, in the kitchen near the 'front door', he puts his arm around you as you stand, he responds, “she's right here!” He leans in for a sweet kiss on your forehead, turning back to Dain, “she's my fiancee, and your host, Y/N.”

It turns out that Dain stuck around after Thorin had reclaimed Erebor to help rebuild and to support Thorin in case any problems arouse, and returned to visit a couple of years later. Dain remembered the you as a small baby who went everywhere with Thorin, and as a small child who couldn't yet pronounce the Th sound, calling Thorin 'Orin. Also that Fili and Kili would grab your hands and swing you back and forth while walking and other silly games. 

Dain asked the you why you brought Thorin to your apartment to care for him, you replied, “because my cousins and friends Fili and Kili asked me to care for him. I brought him her with Dwalin's help because I think that he couldn't be left where anyone could get to him. My apartment’s location isn't known to the public, is heavily protected and kept secret and safe. I thought it best to have Thorin stay in Erebor but not in an area easily accessible, I could care for Thorin better here than anywhere else. The only people who know how to get here or even in, are the 13, the Princess, and I. In here, Thorin is not King of Erebor first and Thorin Oakenshield last, but Thorin Oakenshield first and King last. As I'm not just his subject or his nephews cousins, but I'm his friend and someone who loves Thorin first.”

You handed Thorin a tankard of beer with his medication in it; and as he thanked you that that's when he had a theory of why Dain was acting that way towards you. He kissed your forehead, hoping that you would sensed what he was feeling, and you did. He needed you to go the living room many yards away and be near your new elder brothers, whom one could protect you with wisdom and the other could protect you with strength. The theory of Thorin's, you guessed was that Dain was behaving like this because he didn't know that you were the Arkenstoness and it was affecting him strangely. 

When you were safely on the other side of the large common room in your apartment with your elder brothers and cousins, who had come to visit shortly before Thorin and Dain's return, you joined them sitting in the lounge area. This is when you told them of Thorin's theory of Dain's behaviour in regards to being the Arkenstoness. That's when it made a little more sense to Balin, just as Thorin had gone mad looking for the Arkenstone when the quest was successful, and you weren't around or known about to help counter Thorin's madness; you had some strange unexpected affects on Dain. One main question was; what would happen or what would Dain do if he knew what the Arkenstoness was and then learnt you were the current living one? The Arkenstoness, daughter of Mahal, living embodiement of the heart of the mountain, as the dwarves were fashioned from the mountain to sleep before awakening to flesh and blood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has a little talk with Dain, and the outcome leaves you a little nervous. Thorin puts your mind and worries at ease before the end of the day. You strenghten your bond with Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

Dis opened her arms and called silently you to her. She had arrived herself, a half hour before Thorin returned with Dain. Balin stood and Dwalin followed to stand as you reached the couch where your brothers were as you approached the seating area. Dwalin unsure of why you were so nervous, Balin had caught Thorins’ poignant look when he sent you over. Balin sat with you, Dis and Dwalin down, and whispered quietly. “I think that Dain may be acting unusual because he’s reacting to Y/N being the Arkenstoness.” He sighs tiredly, “Y/N’s being more aware of what she is, and is growing into what she’s becoming.” Now looking briefly at you, “I now see that it may not have been the best idea to have Dain so close to you.” 

You were a little hesistant when Balin had first asked you a week or so ago if Dain could stay in a guest suite in your apartments. You said ‘yes’ because Balin had been a grandfather and now brother to you. Balin had thought it best at the time, and you sympathized with his uneasiness. If Thorin couldn’t figure out how Dain would continue to behaving being in close proximity to you, or how he was going to tell Dain to react to you, something had to be figured out. 

Your brothers, fiancee, and cousins knew that Dain had a legitimate reason and concern for coming to see Thorin. Dain and Thorin were cousins, as were Balin and Dwalin cousins to Dain and Thorin. Dain was the next in line to the Erebor throne after the heirs to Thorin Fili and Kili. 

While important Thorin was as King, if he died or couldn’t be king, Fili could step in as the next King, even Kili as an heir spare. Balin, Dwalin, Thorin and Fili and Kili also knew that they couldn’t risk any harm to you. If something happened to you, it wasn’t as if there was another Arkenstoness on hand as your heir, or heir spare. Darrowdams were rare enough, 1/3 of the entire population, but an Arkenstoness was an even rarer child. 

Dwalin and Balin were whispering together while watching Thorin talking animatedly with Dain. Balin quietly informed you that according to the book you were reading, the last Arkenstoness that contributed to the journal, dated her last entry to at least 2 generations before, to the generation before Thorin’s father. You picked up the Arkenstoness journal beside you, and you read the name of the Arkenstoness, and the date. You could read the date, it was the year when Thorin was about 24 years of age, the year that Smaug attacked. You had a little trouble reading the name, Balin gave you his attention. You put your finger under her name, looking at Balin with the question in your eyes. He read the name and his eyebrows knit, in confusion and recognition, as if he question if what he had read the name correctly.

Balin had handed you back the book, that your adopted dwarrow mother Dis looked at, you showed her what was so curious to you and Balin. She instantly knew the name, it was her grandmother’s. She looked poignantly at Balin. 

“What could have possibly have stumped Balin so?” Thorin asked good humouredly, as he approached you and your brothers on the couch. A bit startled, the 4 of you looked up at the raven haired handsome king. Dain followed him quietly and calmly, but you were a little on edge, closing the book and trying to hide it. Balin sat up straighter and a bit more aggressive in his posture, Dwalin sat up rigidly, and protectively put his shoulder across your chest and his arm across your legs as he sat beside you. Dwalin wanted himself between you and Dain. Dis stood behind you while Balin sat protectively also next to you. You sat back, wanting to be as safe as you could be behind your brothers.

Balin had told you recently that when Erebor had just been reclaimed and Smaug had been slain, Thorin had become mad and obsessed with finding the arkenstone. You weren’t known about, you were a baby then. You and Balin now knew that if you were known of, or older, you could have been brought to Thorin to temper Thorin’s madness.

Nervously, you asked, “Thorin?” You watched him sit on a couch for 3 just in front of you, Dain sat beside Thorin with a spot between him. You looked pleading at him to assure you that this red headed dwarf wasn’t a danger to anyone you cared about. Thorin knew Dain better than you did, and you would accept and trust Thorin’s decision if he were to tell Dain. You would have preferred that Dain not know that you were the Arkenstoness if possible. Dain’s reaction to knowing or being near an Arkenstoness couldn’t be predicted, just as Thorin’s reaction couldn’t be predicted. 

“My love, Dain has come to understand.” You breathed a sigh of relief. 

“My lady!” Dain shuffled in his seat, with respect in his voice, “Duchess. I apologize for my lack of respect. Thorin has told me of your service to Erebor. Thank you. I wish to offer any help you may need in the future.” You smiled and nodded. 

“Cousin,” Dain turned to Thorin as he continued, “There is no need to wonder any longer. Y/N is the current Arkenstoness.” 

Dain smiled, shook his head, sat back in his chair and sighed. “So the Arkenstoness has been found.” His eyes paused on you momentarily, before turning to Thorin. “I love my wife, but between us, Thorin, you’re a lucky bastard.” Thorin chuckled deeply, nodding gratefully at Dain’s compliment, though it confused you. “I would have sworn that she would have been for Fili.”

You knitted your eyebrows in rebuff at the idea of you and Fili being a couple. Fili would make a good husband, but you and Fili were 1st cousins on his father’s side. Thorin explained to Dain, “I’m sure that she would have been a good match for Fili, however they are too close in kinship to allow courtship.” Thorin continued to explain. Thorin told Dain about who they believed were your parents. Dis filled in a lot of the missing information.

“Tili, my husband Vili’s sister, was my lady’s companion. She introduced me to her brother, Vili, who I married. Before Smaug came, Tili married and had a child herself. Her husband made it out, sadly we don’t know what happened to Tili and her child. Tili’s husband died at the battle of Moria with my husband and many others. When Erebor was reclaimed and I returned. I shortly after arriving, I had a dream, where I heard a noise coming from a guard room where I knew many of our dwarrowdam kin died. I saw a child asleep, in the arms of Tili, and the child awoke. I went and found the child had awoken.” She gestured at you. 

Balin now showed Thorin and Dain the last entry in the Arkenstoness journal. Thorin was stunned, the name was his grandmother’s. She wrote of her connection with the Arkenstone and the power she grew into. This was also felt by her son Thrain, and her granddaughter Dis. When an arkenstoness is born, she can remain a baby intil her One is ready and in need of her. After the battle of the Five Armies, Thorin has been badly injured. Dis had been brought at all haste to Erebor upon hearing news from the Ravens to come to Thorin’s. Dis had made the journey in a small fraction of the time expected. She was the one to find you among the rubble and the dead in the guard room, she was passing by on her way to see Thorin one day, she heard a noise, she had instantly picked you up and brought you with her to see Thorin, without fulling realizing or understanding the attraction and pull towards you. She took you to what would be the temporary orphanage. Shortly afterwards was when you were first introduced to Thorin. 

Dain sat up, and leant towards Thorin, but asking you all, “I would like to ask my wife to come and visit. She can be here by next week, and stay a few days, we will leave shortly afterwards. There is something I think that will be of great use and interest to you. I think it belongs to you by right.” He says now looking at you. “Would this be agreeable?”   
You looked to Thorin, panic in his eyes. You didn’t want anymore people knowing or coming. Thorin answered calmly. “Yes, however, when she comes, I think it would be more comfortable for you both to be stay one of the proper official guest quarters in the main hall.”   
Dain agreed, much to your relief. You couldn’t imagine what Dain would have in the Iron Hills that would belong to you. You didn’t know your parents, and you, yourself hadn’t been past Dale. You never felt the need or desire to travel further than that. You never felt the desire to travel far enough to where you couldn’t see Erebor.   
Much to your relieve Bombur politely came and irrupted, citing that you were needed to dinner’s preparation. You were grateful, as you were still a little ill at ease with Dain. You politely excuse yourself, deliberately walking past Thorin to get to the kitchen, hopefully subtlety. You let your hand graze Thorin’s shoulder as you passed him, he smiled at the brief contact. 

Dain had fallen easily in to conversation with your brothers and Dis. Thorin took this opportunity to follow you and Bomber to the kitchen. The large common room in your apartment had begun to fill up with the company and low and merry conversations had begun. You went to the sink to wash your hands and Thorin pop’d his hands in for a wash too. Bofur had began to peel potatoes, Bombur worked on the carrots. You took a large bowl and begun to start on shelling peas, Thorin looked curiously to you, and he started shelling with you. 

“Darling?” you looked up, just finished shelling a pod, he continued, “do you mind that I told Dain?” 

“I’d honestly preferred to keep it to ourselves.” You responded, but continued to give him some comfort. “I understand that you felt you had to. I know it’s not a great feeling to be forced into a situation you’d like to avoid.” You shelled another pod of peas. “If I could have said ‘no’ about Dain staying with us instead of one of the official foreign visitor quest suites, we may have been avoided this. Although that could have created a problem if Dain felt he was being unduly kept from you.” Another pod shelled and another started. You and Thorin shelled peas for another few minutes in silence. 

You washed your hands again. Thorin followed suite. Oin came to the kitchen with Thorin’s medicine, and you prepared Thorin’s beer for Oin to spike with medicine. You no longer bothered to hide from Thorin that you and Oin put his medicine in his beer. You handed the drink to Thorin, then turned to ask Balin who now approached, “does anyone else like a drink?”

“Aye, I think everyone will like a drink!” Oh boy, you’d need to get more beer casks brought in. A task for Fili, Kili, Bofur, Bifur and Nori. Men who were more than happy to. You decided to get Nori to take Ori with him, ‘for record purposes’. You were asked if Dain could go with them, you agreed, not bothering to ask why. Balin had asked you for Dain to go, because Dain had been looking for Dwarvish beer recipes to no avail. 

At dinner, Balin answered Dain’s question, answering that you were the one who made the beer with Fili, Kili and Bofur. To his admiration, he asked if he could take a barrel with him. You acquiesced to his request, remarking that perhaps Ori would be agreeable to writing a recipe copy for Dain to take with him. Ori was. You were relieved when the night was over, and when Dain finally left for bed, you had to physically control your pleasure. Frankly at 1:30am in the morning you were ready to throw him out, relative of Thorin’s or not. Balin had swept everyone but Dwalin, Thorin and yourself out of the apartment as quickly as he could. Dwalin had made for bed politely and quickly, as he was also eager for bed. 

As you made your way to your bedroom with Thorin, you tiredly asked, “do you know what Dain’s going to ask his wife to bring?”

“I’m not sure I would know.” He responded. You had quickly grabbed something from a clothing drawer and your robe as you headed for the bathroom. When you opened the bathroom door a few minutes later, you were changed. “Are you happy that’s Dain has gone to bed?” Thorin asked evenly. You chucked your clothes from the day into the laundry hamper. Thorin made his way to use the bathroom himself, and he paused at the door before going in.

“Do I have to answer the question? I don’t know if I’ve got the right answer.” You looked at Thorin as he gave you an understanding and sympathetic look before going in to the bathroom. Dain was his cousin, but you were his One and his best friend, apart from Dwalin. He knew that Dain could be difficult at the best of time, and you didn’t deserve the added stress. Thorin had given you enough at the beginning of his illness. 

You had taken your robe off and had climbed into bed. You wore a beautiful midnight cobalt blue lace slip dress, that Dis had bought for you. She slipped it into your bedroom earlier that evening. Thorin came out of the bathroom and lifted the comforter to slip into bed when he caught sight of what you wore. A bright smile creeped over his face. 

“Darling, where did you get your night dress?” Love and lust clearly in his eyes. You smiled and nodded for him to come to you. Thorin swiftly climbed into bed and snuggle you as close to him as he could get you.

With a matching lusty grin on your face, “I’ll tell you later. Would you like to come and inspect it?” You raised an eyebrow suggestively, still grinning. You wrapped your arms around his neck, his arms wrapped around your waist as his eyes follow your body up and down. You nuzzled his nose with yours, kissing him lovingly, taking his jaw and beard in your hands. A very intimate and loving act, you messaging his beard. Dwarves’ beards and long hair are a very personal thing, only a person or their spouse would be allowed to touch their own hair. You nuzzled his face with your own, rubbed his chest, kissed his lips, face and neck, arrousing Thorin proficiently. For Thorin’s part, he held you, caressed your body, kissed your face, your neck, your shoulders and all the right spots. Thorin found the material of your night dress very conducive for marital affections.

Thorin barely noticed you were trying to get his trousers off until, “Thorin, come on. I want your pants off now!” He chuckles kindly as he allows you to untie the draw strings before you pushed the trousers down. Thorin then pulls off his trousers leaving him completely bare above you. 

Your eyes lit up brightly as he rolled on to his back, pull you over with him, so you could see him in all his beautiful manhood.  
Thorin pleased with your pleasure and eagerness at seeing him like this before you. With his manhood steadily becoming erect in your hands as you held him and massaged it, you earned wonderful moans form his lips. Thorin pulled you closer to him with his right arm around your back and his hand on your right hip. Thorin kissed your left jaw, you neck and your lips, as he caressed you still wearing your silky night dress that highlighted your curves in all the right places in Thorin’s mind. You leaned over your lover and kissed him, he pulled you on top of him, one hand caressing your leg up to your back under your night dress as the other hand was cupping your bum also under the silky fabric. 

With your legs apart slightly and living upon him, you could feel his manhood erect between your legs, gently proding at your womanly folds, begging for entrance. You and Thorin broke from kissing, the cue in your eyes. You both were ready. With a smirk and you bit your lower lip, Thorin rolled you over onto your back and with a swift movement, your night dress was in mid air making it’s way to the floor and Thorin had taken you with lust, passion and love. Before night dress hit the floor, Thorin’s deliciously erect penis was inside you to the hilt, as he pounding you, causing the bed to rock back and forth. A few months ago, you wouldn’t have known that Thorin would be able to pleasure you with this kind of stamina as he was now. You and Thorin made love on your back, on his, with you on your stomach and his stomach on yours, giving you the most pleasure and stress release that night.

After a wonderful night of love making, you and Thorin clasped onto your joint bed, in relaxed bliss. Thorin pulled you to him, with his arm around you and your head on his chest. His hand caressing your shoulder. “You looked so worried earlier, when Dain and I came to sit down with you.”

“Hm, I was a little worried. I didn’t know what was going to happen. I began to think that Dain would demand that you send me to the Iron Hills with him. That you would agree to it.”

Thorin instantly turned his head, startled, “Look at me,” he held your face so you had to look at him, “look at me, never ever believe that I would send you away. That I would let anyone take you from me. That I don’t love you enough to fight to keep you with me.” He passionately kissed you. “I love you so much, I would follow you anywhere to be with you.” You cried a tear at Thorin’s confession. You held him tighter. 

“Y/N, darling?”

“Yes love?” 

“I want to give you my marriage vows now. Will you give me your marriage vows now too?” You smiled, you were so happy. You went to bed engaged, you went to sleep married.

The next morning, after a wonderful sleep in, showering together and getting dressed, Thorin again asked you about the new night dress. You responded laissez a faire, “oh Mama Dis had this made for me, with some of my fabric stores.” 

“Oh really?” He asked with a sexy suggestive tone in his voice. 

You smiled with a little mischievousness. “Yes husband, perhaps we’ll have a look to see if there’s a bolt board of fabric that catches your eye later.” He kissed you lightly, and let you out to make breakfast, with a private secret of marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and please leave a comment, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Thorin and friends go for some exercise. Later you, the company and Dain go for lunch, with a surprise addition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.
> 
> Also, I've updated the rating for this story from General to Teen and Up Audiences. It's basically because it has some adult scenes and one 'adult' word. I considered raising the rating to mature but I'm not sure it warranted it yet.

As you lay in bed next morning, having a deserved lie in with Thorin, you laid blissfully naked with your new adoring and equally naked husband, as he smiled back with you in his arms holding you gently but protectively.

“I don’t suppose you would go out to lunch with me today?” you nuzzled him, “maybe even take a couple of days off?” You asked looking into his eyes with hopeful stars.

“Oh that sounds lovely.” He kissed your forehead. “I’m not sure how busy I am. You know I have to try and keep on top of work.” 

Even Kings need time off. Doing too much work and not enough down time contributed to the severity of his illness. You knew that he had a limited amount of spare time, and he needed to socialize with his friends too, you couldn’t be mad at him for that, but it hurt a little. You pulled away, and got up, and he watched you carefully as you dressed, as if he knew something was up. “What sort of day do you have?” You looked at him. “Will you be working in your office here or going out into the rest of Erebor?” You went to Thorin’s closest, and waited for his response. 

“I’m not sure my love.” Thorin sat up in bed, when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Dwalin came in, and announced that Balin and Dain had arrived. 

You nod at Dwalin towards Thorin, “you find him something to wear today. I’ll start on something for breakfast.” and you headed straight out to greet your eldest brother and the visiting Dwarrow. Balin and Dain indeed had arrived. Dain made his way to the couch and Balin was in the kitchen rummaging around for something for breakfast. 

“Lass, it appears that your short on food.” Balin commented.

“Yes, I haven’t had a chance to go myself or have any brought in. I asked Thorin if he could take the day off to have lunch with me. I thought we perhaps could go to a market for food.” You sighed, “he said he didn’t know how busy he would be today. I suppose I’ll go with Bofur and Bombur.” You pulled out a fryer pan for Balin. “pity. It would have been nice if a whole lot of us could make a day outing of it.” You could afford to be a little more relaxed about everything with Thorin. He was vastly better than he was when you brought him in. Although not at full health, Thorin was much stronger physically, mentally and in deposition. He certainly wasn’t a child, he was a seasoned warrior, but he was King and the man you loved. Thorin didn’t need to be escorted around everywhere, you knew this, you just wanted him safe. You didn’t want a repeat of how he got sick in the first place. You were determined to select the food by hand that you bought for your household. You conceded that it was easier to have someone delivered, if you could be sure that the food wasn’t tampered with. You asked your brother, who happily told you that Molly and her crew could be hired to exclusively transport your food for you every two weeks. Much to your relief. You smiled weakly at your brother. 

He smiled sympathetically. “Dain had told me that he wished to show you the art gallery off the hall of Kings.” He turned towards your bedroom, but before leaving, “I think I will ask him if he will be agreeable to escort you and Bofur and Bombur to the market. Go sit with him.” He smiled encouragingly.

You quietly headed towards the main common seating area, with Balin and sat in on a seat across from Dain. You smiled as Balin asked him if he would go with you. Dain heartily agreed. Balin evenly asked where Dwalin and Thorin were, and you pointed to your bedroom. He smiled, nodded and went through. You turned your attention now to Dain, “Balin tells me that you wanted to show me the art gallery room off the Hall of Kings?”

He nodded slightly, “aye lass I do. How about this morning. I thought you might like to see the progress Bifur is making.” He moved to a single sofa chair next to you that was facing the end of the coffee table. “I was told by Bifur that you made the incredible decision to allow your private art pieces to be moved, restored and displayed.” You nodded. “I was impressed by the pieces Bifur says belong to you.”

You quietly cleared your throat, briefly noticing Balin and Dwalin leave your bedroom with a now dressed Thorin, before turning your attention back to Dain. “um, yes. I’ve found a room down the hall, filled with Dwarrow art of multiple disciplines. When I learnt of Bifur’s qualifications, I was very relieved and pleased to have someone to tell me about what I had. I’m sure you can guess how excited he was.” Dwalin sat down on a sofa across from you, while Balin and Thorin went to the kitchen to get breakfast going. “Bifur told me that most of the statues where in great condition, and some, I think are to be displayed. He had a look at many of the paintings, and determined as I had that many of the paintings needed to be repaired and cleaned while others needed only cleaning.” You looked to the kitchen to see your brother and husband laughing at some joke. Smilingly, you turn back to Dain. “Bifur has a team he supervises that work only on my art pieces I believe.” You blush, “I was so nervous about it, but I was so relieved when Bifur agreed to my insistence that his team would solely work on what he picked out.”

While you spoke with Dain and Dwalin, Balin was at the kitchen stove, speaking to Thorin. “Thorin,” Balin began the conversation he really wanted to have, “Thorin, Y/N tells me that asked if you wanted to have lunch and the day with her, and you shut her idea down.” Thorin started to make a case for his side, but Balin rebuffed him, “Thorin, when you have a beautiful smart amazing girl in your life who actually is crazy enough to love you back, you don’t refuse to have lunch or spend the day with her.” Balin sighs, “Now that Dain’s here for another week so, you will take today and tomorrow off, and any other day she asks for. Fili, Kili, Dis and I managed while you were sick for that first month, we’ll manage. I’m sure Dain is qualified to make decisions if need be.” Balin held up a forefinger to Thorin in command. “That girl is the best thing to happen to you and Erebor. And by some miracle of Aüle, she agreed to marry you. Don’t screw it up now.” Thorin nodded in due reprimand.

As breakfast was finished cooking, Thorin hesitated a moment before setting the table. Dain, Dwalin, and your helped set the table. Breakfast conversation with Dain at your table, along with Thorin and your brothers, was a wonderful new experience for you. Balin happily informed you that Thorin had the day and tomorrow off. Much to your pleasure. Visiting the new art gallery in the Hall of Kings was discussed, and lunch in Dale, and a desperately needed visit to the Dale food market. Dain was hoping to see Dale’s progress as well. You suggested the idea that Dwalin, Fili, Kili and some of the company go sparing or something before lunch, while Dain showed you the new gallery.

Dain told you many wonderful funny stories of Thorin and your brothers in their youths with himself. Stories that either made you laugh, or sweeter on them. Dain even told a story of when Thorin was young, how he had accidentally nearly broke his father and grandfathers armour with his little brother. The breakfast things were collected and taken back to the kitchen. The plates were mismatched and beginning to chip, the cutlery was turning colour. Some pieces and items, you found scattered when your apartment was a complete mess when you first moved in. Others you purchased cheap at the markets. Thorin had noticed, he wished to you to have better. He would ask Dain to help, Balin too.

Dain’s description of the amour sounded familiar to you. “Hm, the armour, was it about 4 and half feet tall? With dents in the left side and the other in the right?” You proceeded to describe the armour perfectly. Dain confirmed your questions as he was there, also young and there. 

“Sadly we don’t know where the suits of armour are now?” Thorin added.

Balin knew the look you sported on your face, “lass, what is it?” 

You looked up, a little sheepish, and a little panicked. “I think I know where the suits of armour might be?”

Dain asked incredulously, “how? where?” 

You looked wide eyed at Balin and then to Thorin, grabbing your keys and headed for the door, “follow me.” They all stood and rushed to the door. You led them down the hallway, to a hidden staircase to the level above your residential level, to the win/beer/whisky level. You carried a fire torch as did Dain and Thorin. You casually asked as you walked. “Dain, how are you at making beer and whiskey?”

“To be true, I dun know lass. I’ve never tried. I’m as skilled at drinking it as any Dwarrow you’d find.” You chuckled at his answer. You certainly knew that Dwarrows were gifted at drinking ale and whiskey. “why da ye ask?”

You unlocked the door, swung it open for Thorin to led the men in, and as Dain was last to enter, you responded, “I thought maybe that you might like to try your hand at it. I’ve got half this floor specifically for making wine, beer and whiskey.” You followed him in, “if you’re interested in trying.”

Balin, Dwalin, and Thorin had of course known and seen this room. However you hadn’t spent much time in here as suits of amour or instruments of war weren’t something you knew of. This particular room hadn’t been properly looked through, catalogued or anything. You, Dwalin and Thorin had a quick look through together, but you had seen two suits of amour under sheets, that you thought were better than the others, probably for a high rank general or king. You easily found the 2 suites. Dwalin and Dain were instantly memorized by the various suits of armour or swords or axes, or the helmets and shields. Balin inspected a few suits, and a few weapons, clearly with an idea forming in his minds. Thorin followed you to where you stood in front of two standing items covered in a sheet. You grabbed one sheet and he grabbed another. Whoosh!

A few hours later, after Dain took you to visit Bifur in the new art gallery, and Thorin, Dwalin, your cousins and some of the other guys had their exercise in the sun, you all gathered, showered. Whoosh! Table clothes floating down to cover tables beneath them. 15 Dwarrows and a surprise addition of King Bard, stood waiting for a long table for lunch. Balin had picked a trusted favourite restaurant of theirs to take you and Dain for lunch at. 

There was talk about the amour, with some excitement, possibly clean up the armour and the other items, and to be also displayed somewhere, the art gallery’s progress, and things that the company are up to. 

After about 10 or so minutes you and your company were seated. You wanted to apologize to Thorin and admit that you could loosen up in regards to him. Thorin in turn also privately apologized to the you about this morning in bed. Thorin told you that Balin’s told him to take a few days off. Thorin asked you if you’d mind if he did something in town on a ‘secret’ matter, you respond with ‘fine as long as Dwalin or Dain goes with you’.

Lunch arrives and is eaten, you asked about Thorin’s morning. Thorin responded that “there was some children not far from the gates of Erebor playing soccer, we decided to join them. It was really good fun.” Many of the Dwarrows with you heartily agreed. You smiled pleased, it was good that Thorin had gotten out and had some fun. Thorin now wanted to ask you about your visit to the art gallery with Dain and Bifur. 

“It was wonderful. Thank you. It was amazing to see someone else work on the painting,” You smiled, genuinely pleased. “Bifur was very patient with me, Dain was very informative. I’m not sure if I could have done it all myself.” You released a breath of relief. “If I had known, I would have let Bifur be in charge from the start. He’s, I’m happy to say, is much better at restoring and preserving than I am.” You received a few happy chuckles from the comment.

Dain, gently teasing asked, “so will ye be handing over all yer art now?” 

Smiling, you respond in equal good humour, “no I don’t think so, I will just let Bifur decide and handle everything.” Turning to back to Dain, “If you’re interested at some point, you’re welcome to see what else I may have. You probably will be able to tell me more about it than I could.”

Dain nods and responds ‘maybe’.  
Thorin says “Oh, Y/N, I managed to find a map of where Orocarni is believed to be, to show you.”

Your lunch party breaks up after a lengthy lunch. You almost had to yell at Fili and Kili, to remind them that their mother’s birthday was coming up in a few days, “please come and see me and Thorin.”

The older dwarves went back to Erebor, and you knew that Oin would immediately be heading to your shared work room.

“Darling?” Thorin asked as you both stood up, “What do you have planned for the afternoon?”

“Well we’re in need of food, a lot of food. Balin suggested that I bought the food at the market, Bofur and Bombur said that they’d come with me. Balin,” who had already started back, “has offered to hire Molly and her crew to come and transport it back to Erebor for us.” Thorin walked with you out of the restaurant, with a protective arm around you. “Would you and Dwalin like to come? Or is there something else you’d like to do?”

“Actually I would like to join you.” Thorin turned back, “Dwalin, you in?” Dwalin grunted his consent. “Excellent. Y/N, there is something I want to buy for you, and please don’t argue!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and please leave a comment, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to get groceries with some of the guys. You ask Dain to help you with something for Thorin. Thorn surprises you with something.  
> Dis’ birthday has arrived and you, with Thorin and Fili and Kili give her her birthday gifts. This is the necklace I have in mind for Dis:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/72761350208321957/sent/?sender=463378386568363283&invite_code=5902f0fba455f9546c96abbf984ae2c9  
> with this ring and this precious stone and colour:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/86553624066973440/sent/?sender=463378386568363283&invite_code=095c5eb935d99a67a80f782505b78122

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

It didn’t take long for you to get your grocery list done, with all the help you had. Dain had surprised with when a few market vendors where being obstinate with their unreasonable prices. Dain had quickly come and startled them witless into reason. You expressed your gratitude to Dain in a quiet moment as you helped load the groceries on to the cart for Molly and her crew to take back, for Bombur and Bofur to escort back. 

In a quiet moment, Bard had pulled Thorin aside and asked his friend, “Is Y/N the little girl you carried around with you everywhere?”

Thorin smiled, and responded ‘yes’.’

Bard chuckles and pats his Dwarrow friend on the shoulder and bid everyone a ‘good day’.

Thorin came to stand with you and Dain, Balin and Dwalin followed. The other dwarves had gone on to do their own things for the rest of the afternoon.

“So, what’s next for everyone?” 

Thorin was the first to answer, “There’s something I would like to do, with Dwalin’s and Dain’s help.” You smiled and nodded. 

“Ok, that’s sounds fine. You guys could do with a walk around.” Thorin smiled, hugged you to his side and kissed your forehead. You smiled and playfully pushed him away. 

Balin and Oin had taken you in hand to get a few things for your apothecary room. This didn’t take long. Balin had also found some new linens for your beds, and to make into clothing for Thorin and yourself. Some of the more ragged linen items could be then washed and boiled to be used for medicinal bandage wraps or similar things. You decided it was time to also refresh your wardrobe. You had begun going through your clothes to decide what to keep, what to donate and what to store for sentimental reasons. 

Balin told you that Dain had noticed that the maids and other people in various service to Erebor had colour coated work uniforms to identify what position they held for equality and for ease, and that Dain was impressed. This made you pleased. 

You once, many years before, learned that as highly skilled Dwarves were, they didn’t have much in the way of identify by sight, what occupation someone was, or which family and station maids or other household staff belong with. You easily came up with an idea. Engineers had a kit and an outfit most wore, builders wore similar clothing and tool belts, and maids had each different outfits they wore. You suggested to Dis and Thorin, that each occupation had an identical uniform and the maids had their own identical uniform, but each wore the colours of their serving household and station. This way, those in the food cooking services had their hats and aprons, market vendors had their similar aprons, engineers and builders had their recognizable outfits, and so on. Maids, now, were easily identifiable to where they worked. No repeat of maids getting in to seeing anyone they shouldn’t.

Balin took an opportunity to ask how you’re getting on with Dain. You admitted that despite your reservations about him coming, you were happy to had made his acquaintance. Thorin has been working hard, and it’s nice that Dain’s come to check up on him, and give him some balance. You no longer have any questions about trusting Dain.

Dain had asked Balin how you knew that Thorin was ill, Balin responded that your cousin Fili had asked you to care for him, and that Roac probably had come to you a few hours later to get you to go straight to Thorin. You had suspected that Roac had gone to Dain later that day and told him, a wise decision on Roac’s part.

What you didn’t know Thorin wanted you to have a new proper kitchen dinning set. You had been been using second hand pieces and items you bought at flee market and throw aways. Thorin wanted to buy you new everything, you deserve to have a set that wasn’t crumbling or chipped, but he didn’t know where to start. Mercifully his sister Dis was in the market for a few hours and took pity on him. Thorin told her what he wanted, a full cutlery set, serving set, a glass set, and 2 full new dinnerware set; Dis smiled, and she shoo’d the men away. “Leave it to me.” She told them.

There was something else that Thorin wanted talk to Dain about, something he had earlier discussed with Dwalin and Balin. Thorin knew that as his ‘fiancee’ wife, he would have to present you to ‘court’ and the people of Erebor as his bride. There would be a ‘courting period’, and then the wedding vow ceremony and the week long wedding feasts. If he timed it right, the wedding ceremony could happen with Dain present before he went home. He was pleased when Dain agreed to officiate the wedding and take the first wedding feast with you and Thorin. The main thing Thorin wanted to discuss with Dain was about something he wished to give the you that was fitting your station as wife of the king, and he wanted Dain's input and opinion as Dain was a lord himself.

You would need to have marriage beads, some rings, and ear rings from the different dwarrow kingdoms you were titled from, and tiara and a royal crown. Dain agreed to help Thorin as best as he could.

The next day started as many others did. Dain helped Thorin in the morning with official work, cutting the work load and time in half.

Over lunch, Dain regales the company of stories Thorin and Dwalin from when they were young. Many of these stories were the first time. After lunch, Thorin decided to show you and Dain, the grand public library, where the copies of her books were brought. 

There was something that you wanted to ask Dain for help with. You wanted Thorin to have a office study that he enjoyed being in, not the bare and drab way his office was decorated at the time. You asked Dain if he would help Thorin redecorate it. 

Just as you finished asking Dain, Thorin came to you, he kissed your forehead lovingly and goofily hugged you, causing you to giggle. Thorin then and there asked if he could redecorate his office, perhaps opening it up a bit.

You laugh, “yes, you can.” You kiss him back. “In fact, I’ve just asked Dain for his help with it.”

The new dinner sets with the new silverware and glasses arrive just in time for dinner to be served. You look at him curiously, he tells you, “you deserve a nice set of dishes. I hope the patterns please you.” It did indeed, causing you to give him a big kiss, resulting in the company cheering loudly.

Dis’s birthday arrived, everyone in the company gathered for a swim with the Princess. After a beautiful meal prepared by Bombur, and an evening of candle lit conversations, paired with laughter and good wine, it was time for the gifts to be given. The company gave the Lady their gifts before bidding her a ‘happy birthday’ and a ‘good night’. Thorin took a quiet moment to thank her for that night dress she helped acquire for you. You had reminded your cousins, rather firmly, not to forget their parts of the gift. You had entrusted them to bring the matching braclet, ring in a velvet box to be from Fili and Kili. She smiled with watery tears, hugging her sons necks almost choking them. Thorn’s part of the gift was next, the beautiful necklace. Thorin had made the chain, and the jewel settings, and the jewels arranged in their place magnificently. Dwarves were truly the masters of the jewels of Middle Earth.

Finally yours, the drawing sketch that her husband, your uncle, and father of your cousins, Vili, had drawn for her jewellery. She was happy to receive your gift, but didn’t understand why you gave it to her last. Fili moved over to allow you sit between him and your aunt and surrogate mother. 

“Princess,” you started, stopped and smiled softly. You pointed to her husband’s signature, she followed your finger, you continued, “mother, I should also show you this.” You gently took the page from her and turned it over, and handed it back to her, “look here!” 

What she saw was the letter instructions her husband wrote for the jewellery. It was to be a courting gift. She cried, and pulled you to her and her sons. She naturally missed her husband. Her happiness made you happy. She had now knowledge of this gift, and she was so touched that you all would go to the trouble to finish it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet Dain’s wife. She asks you a very curious question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkien.

A few days after a successful birthday gathering for Dis, Thorin asked you to join him and Dain when they greeted Dain’s wife. You would have preferred to stay at home with Thorin, but you knew that Dain’s wife was coming to see you, so you went. The apartment had just been cleaned, and so had the official guest quarters that Dain and his wife were to use now that she arrived. The guest apartment that Dain had been using till now would be cleaned by Fili’s maid and you would make the bed with new sheets and leave new towels in a few days. 

However, today you were to greet your new royal visitor with Thorin, Balin and Dain. You stood behind Thorin as much as you could, not accustomed to being the focus of attention. She was beautiful you supposed, you didn’t believe that you were the best judge of Dwarrow beauty, you hardly looked like a proper dwarrow dame yourself. You looked more human than the dwarf you now knew you were. 

Dain introduced his wife, rather re-introduced her, to Balin, and then to Thorin. The four of them talked pleasantly for a few minutes, when Thorin looked around for you, surprised to not see you at his side. Smiling as he realized you were hiding behind him, as he felt the little tug on his clothing from where you were gripping his clothes. He turned smiled over his shoulder at you, shyly hiding behind him as you wanted to be shielded, winding his arm through the crook of your elbow, and taking your hand, he pulled you gently to his side. Taking your hand in his other hand and snaking his now free hand around your waist. He whispered encouragingly in your ear. 

“Darling, this is the Lady of the Iron Hills, Brúni. Dain’s wife.” He smiled at you, and looked back to her. You followed his gaze.

“Hello Brúni. Lovely to meet you.” You looked to Thorin, begging him to end this.

She smiled, and looked from you to Balin. Gratefully Balin took the hint. “Let’s go sit for a bit, and get to know each other. I’m sure that Lady Brúni would like to refresh herself after her long trip.”

With that, Thorin reached his hand back and took your hand in his, kissed your forehead, and whispered, “time to go home!”

You smiled back at him, relieved. You walked hand in hand blissfully with your husband the 10-15 minute walk to your apartments, where you would offer your visitors tea. Dain lead his wife to the royal guest quarters so she could shower and change out of her travelling clothes, while her lady’s maid unpacked and sorted her lady’s clothes. You had a shower yourself earlier, and begun getting an afternoon tea ready; when an hour later, you scurried in your bathroom to fetch Thorin, getting dressed from having a shower himself. Balin had arrived, saying that Dain, Brúni and are waiting in a nearby guest reception room. 

You nervously twittered around Thorin, as you helped, or rather tried to help him dress. “What do you think will happen?”

Thorin looked up a little mindlessly, “happen, happen when?” 

You sighed, worried, “happen when she comes in, Dain said that his wife wanted to bring me something?” Thorin’s soulful blue eyes searched yours.

He smiled kindly, and kissed your forehead as he encircled you to him with his arm; his matching arm followed it’s pair. “I don’t know exactly what she will bring. I know how strong you are, but we wouldn’t have asked for her to come if we thought it a bad idea. Dain, and we, won’t let you come to harm.”

You look at Thorin as he finished dressing, checking that everything was fastened and in it’s proper place. He smiles his beautiful smile. With your hand in his, he leads you to the main common room, where you see that your guests have arrived and were seated on the couches. 

Balin had come to join the guests carrying a tray of drinks and snacks, placing the tray on the living room coffee table, he looked up casually, and greeted you as you nervously approached with Thorin, “good afternoon, majesty,” slightly bowing his head to Thorin, slightly turning to you, “your grace!” 

You smiled fondly at your silver haired brother. Your guests, apart from your seated bald and armoured brother, Dwalin stood up and bowed their heads and their chests respectfully. You stood behind Thorin, waiting for his lead. “Thank you. Please sit.” He instructed. He lead you to the two seat couch. 

You helped Balin by unwrapping the snacks as he poured the drinks to serve the guests. You helped him hand the drinks. You understood that there wasn’t any real reason to be apprehensive. You trusted Dain, but you knew nothing about his wife. You finally sat down between the couch arm rest and Thorin. You didn’t want to be rude, but you felt too shy to sit anywhere else. Well beside sitting with Dwalin beside you. You half listened to their conversation. You perked up when you heard Brúni ask about your education. You squeezed Thorin’s hand nervously. 

Thorin responded that normally you would have received a basic education, but since you were a royal relative and meant for royal service (even if it’s was only as a royal maid), you were given a slightly more elevated education. Being a favourite of Thorin’s improved your choices of tutors. You sank further into the couch and further behind Thorin’s arm and shoulder. Lady Bruni opened her mouth as if to press her line of questioning. Thorin cut her off, “My wife has received the best education seen fit at the time, and know that we know of her identity, she will be given the necessary and appropriate education fit for the Arkenstoness. She already has been educated in many ways just by growing up in Erebor!” He answered firmly and authoritatively, ending that conversation.

The rest of evening passes easier than you had expected. Lady Brúni presented you the keys to Orocarni, as well as a piece of jewellery that once belonged to Thorin’s grandmother, a previous Arkenstoness. It was in a box, she said that, along with other items that would be brought to your living area the next day. 

It had gotten quiet late, and Thorin casually ending the gathering. You were seeing off your guests with Thorin, when Lady Bruni asks if you’ve ever sat on the throne of Erebor. 

You were slightly taken aback, replying that you’ve never sat upon the throne of Erebor, it is not your right. 

She grinned back, and knowing that Thorin would hear her response, “Darling, you are the Arkenstone in living form, it is by your very existence that Thorin claims the right to sit on it.” Thorin curiously looks from her to you. “If anyone has the only and absolute right to sit upon the throne, it is you! Without you, he wouldn’t be king!” She smiled mischievously and bids you and your husband a good night. 

You were stunned and amazing, airily, “well, that was curious! She’s rather bold. Why would she say that?” You asked your regal and sinfully handsome husband, as he held your hand in one hand and your gift in his other, leading you home for the evening.

“Well, she is my grandmother’s cousin’s granddaughter!” 

“How is that possible?” 

“Lady Bruni’s grandmother and mine were first cousins, but of no relation to my father’s side of the family.” You ‘ah’ed. Balin once explained that Dwarves couldn’t marry any cousin closer than any 7th full cousin.

“But why say it, and what did she mean by it?” You were finally at your ‘front door’, just before you were going to open it for Thorin to lead you threw, he turned you to look at the throne, rather to look at the direction that it was. 

“I don’t know why she said it, but what she said is truth. I’m born in to the line of Kings, but without you, we can’t be truly recognized or be unchallenged as king without the arkenstone or the Arkenstoness.” He nodded his head back towards your ‘front door’. 

You opened and followed Thorin through. Closing the door behind you. He said, “I, as King, don’t answer to any god or myself, I am only answerable to the people. You are the Arkenstoness, and you are the collective representative of the people. Therefore I am answerable to you.” 

You looked at him thoughtfully. He finally said before leading you to bed for a nap. “My only claim to sit on the throne alone, is in absence of the Arkenstoness. Not that you are found, I sit with you.”

He smiled, and kissed your forehead, and the last thing you heard him say as you drifted off was, "I think you should sit on it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


End file.
